


【ER】無限重合 (明日邊緣AU)

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ninety Three
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 外星生物什麼的基本就跟電影設定差不多, kind of major character death因為作者我只是想看ER在各種可能的時空背景進行著相同的從相看兩厭到結婚(?的過程搞搞OOC硬核暴力E跟softie少爺 R，ABC當然照慣例全員有戲 (街壘天團終於可以炸巴黎了ER名字有私設，他們的爸爸都是背景板原創角也想找旺代天團客串本身不是科幻粉，BUG一定會有，如果有寫錯或套用錯誤知識的部分歡迎指正!
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一位統領潛艇部隊與艦隊空軍，基本等於半個法蘭西海軍指揮部的二星准將在戰火遍及整個地球的危機時代動用關係好把他被國家徵召從軍的獨生子送進文職部門遠離前線的行為是可以被理解的。路易‧呂克‧格朗泰爾將軍在那些被稱為模仿者(Mimic)的外星怪物第一次入侵美國東岸的時候就已開始暗中安排，因此當拉斐爾‧瓦倫丁‧格朗泰爾二等兵還在試著把他位於宿舍下鋪的硬床板用更硬的棉被改造得稍微有點人性的時候，他就被通知收拾好所有個人物品離開才進門不到十分鐘的新兵宿舍。

「您被調職了。」管理他們這一連的上將把雙手交握在背後，越過宿舍室長對拉斐爾‧瓦倫丁‧格朗泰爾說。

「調去哪裡?」格朗泰爾問完，頓了頓才想到應當加上敬稱，「長官?」

「陸軍招募處宣傳部，」上將回答，「您還有五分鐘收拾行李，格朗泰爾中校。」

「我?」

「當然是您。難不成是我?」

於是，在大半個地球的青年自願或被徵調入伍，在各自國家的軍隊進行短期訓練便又被集體送往歐洲國際軍事基地進行更高強度的短期訓練好上戰場送死的這些年，拉斐爾‧瓦倫丁‧格朗泰爾中校在法蘭西陸軍招募處宣傳部，負責閱讀所有前線戰事報告、上新聞接受訪談、吹捧各國頂尖研發人才製作出來的新型武器或某個地方的小型勝利，並且每隔幾個月就拍攝一支宣傳廣告好煽動更多年滿十八歲的青年人口投身這場沒有盡頭的戰爭。他是個富有藝術家氣息、聰明又好相處的年輕人，如果沒有被徵調進軍隊，現在他應該在某間大學的藝術學院畫畫。他的名字非常有魅力，不過宣傳部門的同事都喜歡叫他R，格朗泰爾中校也喜歡這個諧音暱稱，這樣還能更方便人們把他跟他的將軍父親區隔開來。人類在地球上橫行霸道了五千年，在近一兩百年之內以發展速度過快的科技幾乎完全搞壞人們自己的生存環境，當大批大批長著觸手，流著藍色硫酸血的外星怪物為了不知名的原因開始侵占地球，人類唯一的反抗辦法就是造出更多武器然後被殺死。

格朗泰爾是不知道地球除了地核那團岩漿還有什麼東西值得這些外星大蟲子前仆後繼來佔領，也許等牠們殺光所有的人類也就玩夠了。他的工作基本與和平時代的好萊塢演員差不多，格朗泰爾可以在半天內背完新聞現場訪談節目需要的所有文稿，在錄影棚面對主持人說得像稿子裡的內容是他真正在戰場前線經歷過的那樣令人激動；當他談論起近期研發完成進入大批量生產的核反應永動加特林槍，格朗泰爾能夠把這些被造來殺外星蟲子的醜陋金屬工具說的像它們是羅浮宮裡那尊沒有頭顱卻依然展翼高飛的勝利女神。

「我們依然希望各國領導能夠在這樣危及全地球公民存亡的時刻加入這次重型科技工業革命，」格朗泰爾用英語隊參加節目的其他國家軍事將領說道。這些流程他早就搞熟了，格朗泰爾先盯住德國空軍少將，接著依次短暫盯住英國、巴西、日本、澳洲人，新聞導播在他的耳機裡提示即將要播放的畫面，格朗泰爾微笑著又說，「利用核反應爐為武器無限提供火藥或飛行燃料，在為我們省下更多金屬礦物的同時也能夠大為提升前線戰士的存活率甚至得勝率。 **ABC的朋友們** 就是最好的例證，請各位試想如果每一個國家的軍旅都配備至少一隊ABC的朋友們，我們將會擁有多少把模仿者趕出地球大氣層的機會。」

「隸屬海軍陸戰隊第9輕裝甲旅的特種兵第一小隊，也就是我們所知的ABC的朋友們，在兩個月前在拉芒什海峽沿岸取得一次勝利，利用核反應供能的武器徹底消滅當地潛伏的模仿者，」新聞主持人面向攝像頭說話的時候，他背後的大型屏幕播放出那支特種兵小隊駕駛裝甲戰鬥機飛行過海峽上空，小隊成員在戰鬥機往海面掃射的同時順著纜繩垂降到陸地進行毀滅性攻擊的畫面。

這支特種兵分隊近來不斷被寫進格朗泰爾必須全文背誦的講稿。新聞畫面把ABC的朋友們的成員近照挨個播映出來，他們的隊長是一位令人生畏的金髮青年，在和平的年代，他將擁有絕對的資格被票選為地球上最俊美的人類，新聞畫面中的ABC的朋友們穿著迷彩軍服各司其職，負責在戰鬥機駕駛途中掃射外星蟲子的隊員同時具備了纖弱與心狠手辣這兩項特質。格朗泰爾觀看著ABC的朋友們的隊長在戰地記者拍攝的畫面鍾擎著槍，感覺不到疼痛似地隨手抹掉從大面積撕裂傷淌出來的髒血，光是這樣的畫面就足夠使格朗泰爾一陣反胃。新聞主持人對鏡頭說了會話，轉向格朗泰爾詢問，「ABC的朋友們在這樣令人振奮的勝利之後卻突然遭到全隊降級處分，軍方對處分原因甚至閉口不談，請問您對這樣的結果有什麼看法?」

「我也不知道指揮作戰部突然處分他們的原因，」格朗泰爾盯著鏡頭，帶著義憤難平的語氣回答，「我能夠說的是，ABC的朋友們遭受不公正的對待，對此我必須對指揮作戰部表達鄙視。」

這就是格朗泰爾在二十一世紀二零年代末四年的生活。他是個出色的公關與演員，他為法國與所有講法語的國家徵召更多大學生離開學院進入軍營，然後在前線陣亡將士的棺木被載回國內的時候站在迎接隊伍中向棺木致敬。四年內格朗泰爾交往過三十個對像，在這場也許沒有休止的戰爭中，活著的人學會把握當下，沒有人在意一位青年中校在酒吧裡親吻的是男是女也沒有人在意他在俄羅斯輪盤上輸掉多少錢。偶爾格朗泰爾在休假日睡醒了會想重拾畫筆，他畫畫的時候保母會把早餐送到臥室。送兩人份早餐的那幾天，格朗泰爾會在開始畫畫幾分鐘後又丟開畫冊讓床上的對像拉回甜蜜的夢鄉。

格朗泰爾結束新聞訪談，在新聞台大樓的大廳，代表法國陸軍與其他國家的軍事領導握手交換名片。新聞台公關安排好汽車，將軍事領導挨個送進車首插有各自國旗的黑色轎車；然後她為格朗泰爾打開車門，順手把一張紙塞進他的陸軍制服口袋。只要格朗泰爾願意打電話或在推特上關注她，他就有機會能再見到那位名叫伊爾瑪的美麗女子並請她回家吃晚餐。

不過眼下格朗泰爾得把手上這幾張寫著不同語言的名片送回宣傳部辦公室，他在這裡的領導是個曾經擁有子爵頭銜的少將，年紀甚至不會比格朗泰爾長出十歲。郭文少將在辦公室，他結束衛星通話，離開辦公桌來到嵌滿整面牆的屏幕前觀看剛更新回傳的戰區實景。格朗泰爾按照指令把名片放在辦公桌正中央，過去一起觀看諾曼底海岸的戰況。中了核能子彈的外星蟲子在沿岸的沙灘打滾掙扎，對付牠的士兵身穿鐵甲戰服，抽出一柄大鋼刀把外星蟲子劈成碎片。

「我們在這場戰爭回到了冷兵器時代。」郭文少將關掉視頻，在屏幕上點擊開幾個檔案，格朗泰爾讀著那些文件內容，發現那是明天即將在諾曼底進行的大規模突襲行動。偵查兵找到潛伏在沙灘底下的模仿者蹤跡，指揮部門很快地擬定人類反擊入侵者的突襲戰略。

「為什麼所有的事情都得發生在諾曼底?」郭文少將微笑著問。

「因為諾曼底是法蘭西的耶路撒冷，長官，」格朗泰爾也微笑，「我個人傾向把明天的突襲行動與七十五年前的登陸戰同樣歸類為屬於我們的聖戰。」

「你應當去諾曼底，中校，」郭文少將說，「你能夠激勵我們的士兵去為整個地球的人類作戰。你們同齡，原本軍階也差不多，他們會很喜歡你的。」

「他們?」

「ABC的朋友們。」

「長官?」

「明天，ABC的朋友們會結束禁足，參加諾曼底突襲戰，」郭文少將回答，「我們不需要你真正上場殺敵，只要跟隨他們一起進海灘，跑個幾十碼，滾些泥巴，讓人們看見你對付模仿者的模樣，然後就可以跟攝製組回巴黎。」

「對不起，長官，」格朗泰爾說，「但是我必須請您收回這個指令。」

郭文少將轉過來。格朗泰爾到宣傳部前聽聞郭文是真正在前線作戰過的空軍，受傷之後才被調進文書部門。郭文少將擁有溫和的會令人錯以為他生性優柔寡斷的氣質，他的咽喉有條顯眼的殷紅色條狀傷疤。格朗泰爾乾嚥一口，聽見郭文少將詢問，「為什麼?」

格朗泰爾露出自我解嘲的幽默笑容，「我怕血，長官。」

「連被紙割傷的血珠子都害怕嗎?」

「連血珠子都害怕，長官。」格朗泰爾輕鬆地說，「我不像您能夠駕駛著戰鬥機對模仿者發射空對空導彈，我父親也知道我向來除了鋼筆什麼也執不穩，所以我現在是站在這裡而不是在諾曼底。」

「那很好，後天您將會在諾曼底獲得真正的軍人應該具備的勇氣。」郭文少將回答。

他的臉上沒有笑容。格朗泰爾反應過來，他後退一步，脫口說道，「您不能迫使我去諾曼底。我他媽不會去。我父親會知道這件事的。」

「那麼， **馬爾福少爺** ，您是個逃兵了。」郭文少將說完，打開全建築通話的麥克風，下令，「逮捕逃犯拉斐爾‧瓦倫丁‧格朗泰爾。」

格朗泰爾從高中時就養成夜跑的習慣，不過顯然他跑得不夠快，他推開郭文少將辦公室的門逃出宣傳部總處，閃過想對他扔網子的追兵卻沒閃過電擊槍，格朗泰爾一看見握槍的特工就掉頭轉進側走廊，然後被電擊槍射中脖子，這他媽是真正的鑽心剜骨咒，電流竄上格朗泰爾的腦袋，被幾百萬根滾燙的鐵尖尖扎進肉裡的劇痛成功使他眼前變成完全的黑色。

「媽的。」格朗泰爾咒罵。

操著諾曼底方言口音的士官長踹醒格朗泰爾的時候，他的腦袋還殘留著被電擊過的刺痛。士官長沒等他站穩便把軍服軍靴扔給格朗泰爾，附近有揚聲器播放使用法語、英語以及聽著像是中文的亞洲語言輪流廣播的指令；格朗泰爾嗅著空氣裡的汽油或硫磺味兒找回重心站好，排成方陣跑步的士兵經過他們，士官長對格朗泰爾斥罵，「太陽曬屁股了，廢物，站起來向西穆爾丹上尉敬禮。」

「我可以原諒您的不當用詞，二等兵，」才剛跳下悍馬車走過來的上尉在格朗泰爾開口前平靜地說，「郭文通知我他要送您來的時候，我沒有想過他送來的是個被擊昏的逃兵，您也很顯然還沒有反應過來您現在正在諾曼底特種部隊指揮部兼訓練基地。」

西穆爾丹上尉很顯然也瞧出來格朗泰爾聽見 **二等兵** 這個稱謂時在想什麼。格朗泰爾順著西穆爾丹上尉的指示轉頭，發現他配戴了四年的中校肩徽與胸章給扒個乾淨，事實是他身上的衣服甚至不是早上穿去參加新聞訪談的陸軍禮服。有人格朗泰爾還沒醒的時候給他換了一套新兵制服。

「不過您很幸運，ABC的朋友們並不是軍營惡霸，您會找到與他們和睦相處的方式，」西穆爾丹上尉在格朗泰爾第二次開口想問問題前又說，「如果您希望您的父親知道您被宣傳部送到諾曼底前線，除了路易‧呂克‧格朗泰爾將軍，我們也將一併通知米歇爾‧安灼拉將軍。」

「那他媽－」格朗泰爾咬住牙關。西穆爾丹上尉給了他唯一一次機會調整語言，格朗泰爾清清喉嚨，問道，「那是誰，長官?」

「沒有聽說過里昂軍分區總司令米歇爾‧安灼拉上將?」西穆爾丹微笑，「不要緊，格朗泰爾二等兵，過來見見你的新隊友。」

他說完話便轉身準備離開，那樣背影告訴格朗泰爾他不會回頭確認人跟沒跟上。踹醒格朗泰爾的士官長拿出繫著鍊子鋼質名牌扔給他，踹在格朗泰爾的小腿肚，他才要跟上西穆爾丹就險些臉著地摔倒。

經過射擊場附近的宿舍區時格朗泰爾忍不住又開口發問，「我們要去哪裡，長官?」

「宿舍。」西穆爾丹回答。

「長官，剛才我們不就經過宿舍了嗎?」

西穆爾丹瞟了眼懵逼的格朗泰爾，對士官長說，「給格朗泰爾二等兵解釋。」

「那是ABC的朋友們，蠢貨，ABC的朋友們不需要住他媽的通鋪宿舍，」士官長說，「他們是法國最好的戰爭機器，他們有自己的宿舍，你就是個撿了便宜的窩囊廢。」

「習慣這些，二等兵，」西穆爾丹上尉到這個時候才對格朗泰爾露出勉強算是微笑的表情，「我們在前線就是這麼說話的。這是真實世界。」

格朗泰爾不大確定真實世界裡是不是所有人都得互相唾罵。又也許海軍司令部的頒獎儀式或者在國防部舉行的三軍將領晚宴並不是真實世界的一環，在那些地方，即便是互相討厭的人也能客客氣氣閒聊上整個鐘頭。西穆爾丹上尉把格朗泰爾領到特種部隊基地的邊緣，踏進在諾曼底豔陽下生長茂盛的綠色草皮，往三道門鎖輸入密碼，完成虹膜辨識再拿出識別證掃描。這棟擁有貌似普通的磚造外牆的平房前門曾經遭受暴力破壞，拆掉舊門牌的人拿兩根釘子在原處重新釘上寫有 **訪客止步** 的鐵牌。西穆爾丹上尉沒有按門鈴，推開門逕自入內，格朗泰爾一跟進去就看見幾個坐在收拾整潔的客廳的士兵拿著手上的書或平板站起來。這是間被設計的所有事物能被一目了然的小屋，它舒適寬敞、採光良好，廚房乾淨的程度能與麗緻酒店的廚房相比，幾張上下舖床就在屋子最裡處，空地還有懸掛在天花板的重量級拳擊沙包，正在揍沙包的士兵背向屋外，不是沒有聽見西穆爾丹的聲音就是打定主意不理他。七個看見西穆爾丹上尉的士兵行了個軍禮，西穆爾丹並沒有批評還在揍沙包的人，他對其中一名士兵說，「讓你們隊長過來。」

「安琪，」戴著一等兵肩徽的士兵回頭喊道，「他們送人過來了。」

格朗泰爾注意到這七個士兵的肩徽都是一等兵，他在無數戰報裡讀過有關這支特種兵分隊的紀錄，他們沒有接受過任何新聞採訪，新聞記者卻已經為觀眾扒出他們所有人的姓名與職掌。被突然降級為一等兵古費拉克前，德‧古費拉克中尉在這支隊伍裡負責架設機槍好讓埋伏在戰壕的隊友掃射外星蟲子。他回頭喊住一直沒過來的士兵，那個金髮青年摘下耳機放在置物櫃，把滿頭大汗連同頭髮往後攏，走過來對西穆爾丹上尉行軍禮卻一句話都沒說。他撫平汗濕的白上衣，短袖勘勘遮住一小片他右手臂上的紋身；那對藍眼睛對訪客冷漠地怒目而視，格朗泰爾被ABC的朋友們的隊長打量的渾身發毛，他反應過來西穆爾丹提起那個陸軍里昂軍分區總司令的原因了。

「這是你的隊長，二等兵，」西穆爾丹說，「米歇爾‧安灼拉下士，這是你們的新隊友格朗泰爾二等兵。」

**TBC**

~~**#放著考卷不改作業不寫跑來激情挖坑的作者** ~~

~~**#花臂E比花臂R還要好搞我熱血沸騰** ~~


	2. Chapter 2

「謝謝您，長官。」安灼拉回答。

「這裡交給您了。」西穆爾丹說完，領著士官長離開小屋。這間說不上是隔離屋還是在軍事基地顯得像座林中城堡的獨棟還帶花園的宿舍具有一種和諧卻把格朗泰爾排除在外的氣氛。顯然在安灼拉對新兵說話之前不會有人開口，格朗泰爾吞了口口水，試著表現得不那麼像白癡也試著表現得比這個憤怒的下士更友善，於是他說，「午安?現在是下午對嗎?」

「現在是中午十二點四十三分，他們說過你是陸軍宣傳部的逃兵，我假定你已經單方面知道有關我們的所有事情，所以，我是安灼拉，是ABC的隊長，等會兒你的副隊長公白飛會告訴你明天我們要做什麼，」

安灼拉說話的語氣平靜的叫人膽寒，那張劇烈運動後依舊蒼白的臉更令人感覺彷彿直面米迦勒除魔大天使這位上帝他老人家的左膀右臂。安灼拉瞥了格朗泰爾一眼，對另外兩個隊員說，「古費，弗以伊，帶格朗泰爾去認識環境。其他人討論下戰術，一個鐘頭後開會。」

任何對軍旅生涯有常識或者曾經看過至少一部戰爭片的人都會知道士兵應當在領導說完話的時刻齊聲回答 **遵命** ，然而格朗泰爾沒有聽見任何答應話，安灼拉發布完他的指令便回到沙包前，戴上拳擊手套繼續鍛鍊。起先站的離格朗泰爾最近的通訊員給他一抹友善的微笑，古費拉克則說，「哥們，你想在那裡傻站一整天還是怎麼著?」

格朗泰爾抱著軍服軍靴跟上古費拉克，床鋪區有五張上下舖床，十個床面有九個被佔滿，床架貼著這間宿舍的住戶各自手寫的名條，古費拉克拿出一枝筆給格朗泰爾，指著僅剩的下鋪說，「這是你的了，安琪睡你上面。你是真的都已經知道我們是誰了對吧?我，古費拉克，沒有德。那邊是飛兒，就是公白飛，還有讓‧普魯維爾，就是熱安安，還有若李小翅膀兒，還有禿子，我是說博須埃－」

「還有馬呂斯‧彭梅胥，還有弗以伊和巴阿雷。」格朗泰爾飛快地說，「你們可以叫我R，如果你們願意的話。」

「那好，R，很高興認識你，」古費拉克笑著說，「明天我們有百分之九十九點九的概率會死，希望你的加入能改變這一點。」

「……你是在開玩笑還是說實話?」

「也許兩個都有?」古費拉克說，「對了，別怕安琪，我是說安灼拉，你沒跟他混熟前別叫他安琪。他以前不是這樣的，只是我們被降級之後他就一直心情不好。」

格朗泰爾在他的名條上寫了個大寫的R字母。這間宿舍的床板至少不像他印象裡的新兵宿舍床那樣硬的沒人性。他懷疑今天晚上使他睡不著的原因會是由於安灼拉睡在他腦袋正上方還是他將會整晚思考他們有百分之九十九點九的概率會死的原因。

「所以，」他把特種部隊基地配給他的唯一一套軍服(前線士兵連換洗備用衣服都不配擁有嗎?)放在床鋪，「你們被禁足多久了?」

「戴好你的狗牌，不然是要被開除ABC籍的。」古費拉克說，「我們被禁足大約三週了，不過其實就是不能出去打仗，平常我們就在基地鍛鍊溜灣什麼的。他們對我們不敢下重手。」

古費拉克拿起格朗泰爾還湊在眼前想端詳個仔細的名牌掛上他的脖子。以當前的製造技術，在一個半鐘頭內打造出兩片刻字的鈦鋼軍用名牌就不是個事，格朗泰爾全名籍貫生日等身家信息被刻在的一片名牌的正反面，第二片名牌只刻著簡單的 **ABC的朋友們** 這幾個大字。這個別名也不知道是什麼時候興盛起來的，格朗泰爾跟著人們這樣喊這支分隊，也就到現在還背不全他們的陸軍特種部隊編號。古費拉克帶著格朗泰爾把宿舍小屋繞一圈讓他看看什麼東西放在那些地方。他們經過安灼拉時他還在揍沙包，提供給重量級專業拳擊手鍛鍊的大型沙包停在原地沒動兩下，安灼拉的白襯衣被汗水浸溼，滿頭金髮結成一綹綹的。格朗泰爾懷疑此人的眼睛隨時都可以真正意義的燃燒起來並燒死所有想越雷池的人，他手臂上紋著一面顯眼的法蘭西國旗和一幅半身肖像，還有更多別的。而安灼拉看上去甚至不像個會在自己身上紋東西的人。

「屋裡的東西就這樣，要是你想，晚上我們一起打牌。」古費拉克說完，叫住這支分隊裡負責修復或製作武器的技術兵和負責操控大型機械裝甲的砲兵，「弗以伊、巴阿雷，帶R到武器庫轉轉。」

「你受過任何軍事訓練沒有?」巴阿雷問道。其他人除了他們的副隊長聞言紛紛從書本或平板或電腦裡抬頭，七雙眼睛就要把格朗泰爾盯沒了。這些友善的眼神帶來的殺傷力是比普通新兵營的傲慢營長的鄙視還要高上十倍的。

「額，」格朗泰爾說，「沒有。」

「基礎醫學呢?像是臨時包紮縫合?」

格朗泰爾對著ABC的醫療兵搖頭。ABC的副隊長正在平板上閱讀某些生物學材料，他們當中管駕駛戰車的隊員則說，「顯然也是不會開車了?」

事實是格朗泰爾會開車，如果他指的是普通的四輪自排檔敞篷跑車的話。

「文職工作總是能的?」這些特種兵當中以精通十二種語言出名的翻譯員兼飛航員詢問，「轉譯電碼，這個不難，特別是現在各國情報交換都使用選定明文(Chosen-plaintext)了。」

「我們上學時是都修過第二外語，馬呂斯，這不代表所有人都學過網絡特工密鑰破譯課程。」

「飛兒，安琪，」那個纖弱也心狠手辣的神槍手對他們的正副隊長說，「我們可能碰上了點麻煩。」

安灼拉在他們圍在客廳說話的時候結束了鍛鍊，他換過乾淨的上衣，任由剩餘的汗水浸濕新衣服。他摘掉拳擊手套，鬆開止滑帶，走過來說，「熱安、博須埃，你們也去武器庫，教他一遍所有武器的基礎使用方式，教完的先回來擬定作戰計畫。」

「若李，去看看安琪的手。」

「我的手很好。」

公白飛到這個時候才把他的視線從平板裡拔出來。這位語氣與容貌以及氣場同等量溫和的青年戴著眼鏡，似笑非笑望向安灼拉。三秒鐘後，格朗泰爾震驚地看著安灼拉不僅沒有反駁甚至把自己的手交給醫療兵檢查。

「你真的不能繼續這樣，」若李打開醫療箱找出他要的東西，對安灼拉說，「我不能永遠在第一時間把你這些可憐的破裂血管壁冷凍起來－」

「操。」安灼拉咬著牙發出這個聲音。

「－或是把脫臼的可憐手指掰回原位。」

「發脾氣也該有個限度，安琪，」公白飛坐在沙發上開口，「－並且，那不是你的錯，所以一個字都不要多說。要喝飲料的話冰箱有早上沒喝完的橙汁。」

於是格朗泰爾被其他人推出門前的最後一秒看見的是半個鐘頭前才對冷冰冰對他下命令的安灼拉不僅聽從了公白飛的話一個字都沒有多說還開冰箱拿出果汁盒倒給留在屋裡討論戰術的隊員。特種兵隊長還得聽副隊長的話，這他媽可就奇了。

「安琪的確是我們的隊長，」熱安取下遠程全自動狙擊槍填裝子彈時說，「誰要是不懂的害怕飛兒也是真的白癡。開槍前拉保險這個你總會吧?」

然後他彎著閃亮的眼睛，活像個童子軍營隊的高中生教官，把彈匣取出來，手把手教了格朗泰爾一遍填裝子彈、上膛、拉保險然後扣板機開槍的流程。這個過程耗費了十分鐘，等格朗泰爾學會這套基本操作，熱安又花了二十分鐘教他利用狙擊槍的準星瞄準射擊目標。ABC的朋友們在軍事基地享有的特權多到令人髮指，他們擁有自己的武器庫(意即他們擁有自己的戰鬥機和魚雷)與半個通鋪宿舍那麼大的練習場地。當然了，他們的戰績也顯示了這支分隊能擁有特權的原因並不是因為軍事基地領導想討好安灼拉的父親。弗以伊往控制台按了幾個鈕讓槍靶挪到最遠射程，轉身離開進倉庫翻找。這裡的設備沒有影視劇裡常見的降噪耳罩，格朗泰爾試著瞄準熱安指定的第三圈槍靶開了兩槍，頂著槍聲加上回音給他帶來的耳鳴去查看紀錄器，他這兩槍全部打在水泥牆上。熱安接過狙擊槍用光裡頭的子彈，紀錄器則顯示最後五顆子彈打在靶心的同一個彈孔。

「別難過，R，」博須埃快樂地說，「沒有人能在遠點狙擊命中率裡贏過熱安。」

熱安則笑道，「多練習幾次就成了。咱們去看機槍還有八磅炮。」

而他說的 **八磅砲** 就是個用來美化 **複合式重機甲全自動核反應坦克高射炮** 的詞兒。巴阿雷和博須埃都熱忱地把格朗泰爾推進坦克車或砲車的駕駛座讓他過把乾癮(事實是格朗泰爾一點也不想過這種癮)。憑他一人的手造出這些高危武器的弗以伊抱著前線戰士必須穿上戰場的金屬防護服跑出倉庫，古費拉克拿起他自己的防護服又是手把手教導格朗泰爾穿上這身具有奈米能量吸收效力的防護衣的方式。穿了防護服他們還得往身上揹大鋼刀槍桿子等一切使他們看上去像個科幻電影反派大佬的武器。金屬防護衣柔軟的能混進高級訂製服布料而不被發現，格朗泰爾穿上衣服才發現他基本穿了個跟他體重差不多的金屬塊在身上。

「這是什麼材料?」他好奇地問，「別告訴我是振金(vibranium)做的。」

「你知道，R，漫威電影有很大成份是真實的，」弗以伊說著話還不戴手套拆下巴阿雷駕駛的多變頻自動迫擊砲的核反應能源進行修補，「沒錯，防護衣是振金材料，振金的抗打程度比鈦高多了，我是花了點時間才開發出真正的奈米能量吸收功能。這個核反應爐也是真的核能，這是我們的最後一件武器，如果明天你被那些鬼東西打趴下了，至少你身上會有一到三個小型核彈能炸掉牠們。」

古費拉克抱著顯然是他心愛的，被改良成肩式RPG的加特林機槍，笑著說，「你震驚個什麼?他們沒在戰事報告裡寫這些?太好了，我他媽一定要突突突了那幾個書信部門的文盲。」

其他人哈哈大笑，熱安文雅地記得把臉轉到格朗泰爾看不見的地方才笑到得扶著牆順氣。格朗泰爾又學習了脫下振金防護衣的方式，這才發現ABC的所有隊員脖子上都繫著名牌；他在這個軍事基地懵逼地醒過來時碰上一隊士兵在跑步，那些二等兵的脖子上除了衣領什麼都沒有。按照戰略而說這是個好辦法，參加這場戰爭的軍人均接受晶片接種，這些晶片取代傳統的名牌也大幅度降低軍方辨認陣亡將士身分的困難程度。

「是安琪要求朗特奈克給我們做名牌的，」古費拉克玩著他自己的名牌，說道，「我覺得這樣挺好，這個狗牌的作用就像當年搞革///命的社團配的三色花一樣。」

這個格朗泰爾倒是聽懂了，弗以伊搞定核反應能量源，接過熱安遞來的幾挺新式機槍進行保養，然後手把手指導格朗泰爾如何保養他明天即將第一次使用並在往後無數次使用的槍械。

「你們怎麼花了這麼長時間?」安灼拉問道。

「全套基操短期個別訓練。」博須埃回答，「你們擬定了哪些作戰策略?」

「說到這個，」安灼拉說，「剛才上面來消息，明天我們是先發。」

「像我們得流著感激的熱淚不帶傘包跳傘似的。」古費拉克諷刺。ABC的隊員從他們的床鋪或飯廳桌子，或書櫃，或從沙發底下拿出他們的平板，馬呂斯把最後一部運作中的嶄新平板拿給格朗泰爾，這間小屋的三座沙發正好夠十個青年坐著，不大舒適但擁有足夠空間，公白飛在他的平板敲了幾下，客廳與飯廳之間落下了一面投影屏讓他播放模擬動畫視頻。格朗泰爾打開剛被發送進他的平板(已被馬呂斯設置好所有屬於格朗泰爾的相關個人信息)的文件，安灼拉就著視頻播放進度講解他們初步擬定的突襲策略。他們這麼做的同時，馬呂斯將他們說話的錄音傳輸進其他隊員的衛星耳機作為明天的行動方針。ABC的朋友們對外星蟲子從潛伏到發動入侵的模式熟稔的彷彿他們已經經歷過上千次同樣的操作，安灼拉解說完戰略，讓公白飛播放使用各類武器將外星蟲子一擊斃命的示範動圖。

「別告訴我你怕血。」安灼拉說。屋子裡開著舒適的空調，其他人在武器庫指導格朗泰爾的這段時間，安灼拉穿上一件陸軍夾克，他炯炯的藍色眼睛從播放在屏幕上的動圖轉向格朗泰爾。動圖裡的戰士擎著大鋼刀劈在外星蟲子的頭部，具有高度腐蝕性的藍色硫磺血隨著蟲子狂亂擺動的觸手飛濺。

「誰說我怕了。」格朗泰爾回答。

「很好，」安灼拉帶著他那股冰冷的怒意說，「因為你的手已經抖的拿不住平板了。」

格朗泰爾握緊平板的邊緣。公白飛溫和地回答隊員對作戰策略提出的問題，若李被分配到帶領格朗泰爾清理戰壕裡可能存在的模仿者埋伏，他用平板上打開他同公白飛合著的生物學論文給格朗泰爾介紹會出現在戰場殺害人類的模仿者的種類。

「阿爾法不大好對付，不過他們的數量比貝塔(beta)少，」若李放大文件裡的圖檔，指指那兩只在格朗泰爾看來差不了多少的外星蟲子，說道，「判別他們的方法是貝塔基本是全黑色，他們就像模仿者的亞成體，數量多，但是很容易就被宰掉。」

「所以你們殺的都是這些怪物的崽子?」格朗泰爾小心地問。

若李聳聳肩膀，「反正，這些鬼東西也不是什麼毛絨絨的吉祥物。鏈狀病毒都比牠們可愛。說到這個，飛兒，我們有沒有機會用病毒開發生化武器對付外星蟲子?」

「我們不殺牠們，牠們就會殺人類孩子，並且我很確定牠們非常想這麼做，」安灼拉關掉平板，拿起他的書坐回沙發，橫了格朗泰爾一眼，說道，「你自己想想誰死的更值。」

「別覺得不舒服，這不是針對你個人，」若李在安灼拉捧著書本逐漸沉入其內容時小聲地對格朗泰爾說，「安琪他心情不好。說起來還是我們搞砸了。」

也許那些話不是針對個人，但這是個不能更明顯的事實，安灼拉瞧不上他。這還是格朗泰爾莫名其妙變成特種兵中的頂尖戰爭機器小隊成員的第一天。

另一樁事實是，古費拉克說的是錯誤的，作為諾曼底突襲戰先發部隊的ABC的朋友們百分之一百將會全部死在諾曼底海灘。晚間九點安灼拉下令熄燈，睡上鋪的隊員摸黑爬梯子上床，凌晨三點格朗泰爾就在混亂的夢境中被突然亮起來的白熾燈和其他人說話的聲音嚇醒。

「抱歉哈，我們不能遲到。」古費拉克把格朗泰爾拉出被窩時笑嘻嘻地說。安灼拉從上鋪爬下來，還剩三級階梯便縱身跳下地面，公白飛是開燈喊人起床的那個，ABC的隊員在隊長沒有下達指令的情況自行完成一系列晨間例行事項，在凌晨四點整來到武器庫拿裝備並登上他們的戰鬥機。古費拉克給熱安架好他在戰鬥機上使用的槍械，馬呂斯爬進駕駛座，確認所有人的通信設備運作正常，弗以伊挨個檢查所有人穿戴的裝備。格朗泰爾身上套著等於他自個兒重量的振金防護衣，手上握著槍，其他人為了測試通話流暢度而隨口閒聊的內容在ABC的朋友們獨用的衛星耳機裡斷斷續續地響，弗以伊又往格朗泰爾身上掛了兩排子彈，整個分隊所有人都配了柄刀，弗以伊把大鋼刀放進格朗泰爾背後的刀鞘。

「不需要覺得難堪，R，第一次都會緊張。等會兒千萬記得跟緊若李。」他給格朗泰爾比了個鼓勵的手勢，笑著說道。格朗泰爾不知道也不怎麼想知道這些年齡跟他差不了多少的特種兵為什麼能笑的像他們是群準備出發去校外教學的小破孩。ABC登上戰鬥機時安灼拉和公白飛離開了好一會兒，他們最後走進機艙，公白飛穿戴好他的裝備便順與古費拉克和博須埃順著機長室副駕旁的通道爬進戰鬥機附帶的小型脫離式機艙。安灼拉讓弗以伊給他套上他要的裝備，打開衛星通信說，「朋友們，這是我們第一次上諾曼底海灘，我不知道這次的戰略能不能成功，但我們必須這麼做。歐洲戰線只剩下法國還是人類的戰場，我們得為後面航母上的所有士兵開道，我們也許會犧牲，不過這就是拉馬克將軍為我們做的。等我們抵達諾曼底海灘上空，公白飛、博需埃以及古費拉克會先為我們探測敵情，若李、格朗泰爾，你們降落的地方就是我們的戰壕，弗以伊和巴阿雷跟我走，馬呂斯還有熱安將在上空掩護我們。」

「法蘭西萬歲。」巴阿雷說。

「拉馬克將軍萬歲。」熱安附和。安灼拉聽見這句話，那張蒼白的臉出現了真正的微笑。

公白飛的聲音則說，「各位公民，祝好運。」

巴阿雷在戰鬥機的脫離式機艙乘坐進他的砲車。馬呂斯提醒他們目的地即將抵達並開始倒計時的同時，若李突然說，「對了，R，你知不知道怎麼做垂降?」

格朗泰爾還真他媽不知道。距離馬呂斯打開機艙把他們扔下沙灘只剩十秒鐘。格朗泰爾懷疑事實上他已經死了而他的靈魂正在半空中對若李大吼大叫他聽不見的話，「我他媽怎麼可能知道!我不是軍人!我他媽就是個宣傳員!要不是他媽的郭文說我是逃兵我現在應該在巴黎睡在他媽的白蘭地瓶裡! **什麼叫他媽的第一次上海灘!還能有第二次我就他媽服你!** 」

「好吧，」若李淡定地說，「跟著我做就是。抓緊你的纜繩。」

然後馬呂斯完成第一次倒計時，戰鬥機的人工智能助手通知他們公白飛搭乘的機艙已經脫離，馬呂斯完成第二次倒計時，格朗泰爾腳下的機艙地板不見了，若李握著纜繩跳出機艙，溜滑梯似地迎著狂風對在半空中攀緊繩索的格朗泰爾大喊，「單手握繩子!掏槍!」

「 **見他媽鬼!** 」博須埃在他們的耳機裡吼了起來，「這是埋伏!我請求支援!重複，我請求立刻支援!」

格朗泰爾自己的 **臥槽** 或 **見鬼** 或 **麻痺** 或什麼別的髒話則被天上地下兩邊同時開始的劇烈噪音蓋過去了。諾曼底沙灘就像所有旅遊宣傳片拍攝的畫面那樣在晨光下金煌燦亮，海浪拍上沙灘出現奶白色的泡沫，宣傳片不會告訴遊客的則是這片沙灘下全是長著百來條瘋狂抽蓄的觸手，沒長眼睛卻能迅速找到人類蹤跡並滾過去宰掉人類的黑色外星大蟲子。國際盟軍的航母在ABC的朋友們駕駛的戰鬥機後方一百公尺處飛行，分離式機艙低空飛行過沙灘的同時消滅了整片模仿者，機艙掉落在沙灘發出巨響，若李在格朗泰爾下邊幾吋往地面聚集起來的蟲子扔了顆手榴彈炸碎牠們，顯然打定主意拿那個給他炸出來的坑當成戰壕。格朗泰爾一掉進沙坑就被揪著防護衣後領站起來，古費拉克不知道是什麼時候過來的，他渾身血汙，把手裡沾著黑色黏液的大鋼刀往沙灘一插，在沙坑架設起機槍基座，對格朗泰爾大喊，「 **不殺牠們你來這裡拍他媽的宣傳片嗎**!」

若李撲過來按住他們兩個的頭避開附近淺灘的核爆。ABC的朋友們的戰鬥機滑翔過天空，從那裡發射出來的子彈沒有一發打進沙灘，中彈的模仿者在地上掙扎滾動，觸手甩過地面就足夠把剛下航母的士兵拍個血肉模糊。安灼拉領著弗以伊和巴阿雷降落，他往那些中了熱安的攻擊還沒死透的蟲子中間扔了顆炸藥，外星蟲子的軀體吸收核爆能量的時候也被炸成腥臭的碎片。幾只模仿者違反地球引力靠著觸手滾上半空中，準備攻擊跟在ABC的戰鬥機後頭的國際聯軍航母，巴阿雷的砲車瞄準那些會飛的蟲將牠們挨個擊落。

「開槍!」若李命令。古費拉克在格朗泰爾身邊操控整排全自動短射程步槍，躲在沙坑的陰影下對更多嘶嘶叫著竄出地面的模仿者進行無差別攻擊，核反應供能源在槍托高速運轉。

「我懂了，翅膀兒，」他扣著板機說，「R跟安琪一樣是個傳統武器愛好者。」

「 **操!** 」格朗泰爾尖叫。他們背後的沙坑表面湧動起來，黑色的觸手爬出地表，模仿者的牙齒是積久沒有保養的銀器會呈現的骯髒鐵灰色，嘶嘶鳴叫的聲響像是幾百條蛇類同時吐舌頭，格朗泰爾想開槍卻忘了他的槍到底拉沒拉保險，若李已經開槍了，下一秒安灼拉出現在沙坑外，瞄準這只醜陋大蟲子的腦門手起刀落，格朗泰爾才開出去的第一槍遲緩地打在被劈成兩半的模仿者屍體。

「盟軍需要支援，博須埃死了。」安灼拉說，「古費，去找飛兒，格朗泰爾，跟我走。若李，你一個人沒問題?」

「能有什麼問題?」若李舉槍轟掉沙坑外的外星蟲子，反問。

格朗泰爾則被他推出沙坑，古費拉克把整排機槍留給若李，他自己拿起鋼刀，單手端著被改成核能供源的步槍走進剛破曉就已血流遍地的戰場。

這是場絕對的屠殺，人類在敗退，陣亡戰士的血被海浪帶回海洋，模仿者的殘片有的被飛濺的沙土掩埋，有的隨著浪潮飄進海水中央，安灼拉在同公白飛和馬呂斯閉路通話，對他們下達指令，他全身沾滿火藥粉塵，外星蟲子的血與人類戰士的軀體碎片混做成片汙漬，格朗泰爾被命令離開沙坑也就只有乖乖跟著，安灼拉甚至沒管格朗泰爾是不是懂得給他打掩護。模仿者在沙灘上漫無目的卻也目標明確地四處攻擊，國際盟軍的士兵有絕大部分一降落就被殺害，有條黑色的觸手晃過格朗泰爾的頭頂，他剛避開就又看見那條觸手照著他的脖子飛速揮來，格朗泰爾出於本能握緊手裡的槍扣板機，被打斷的觸手掉在地上，格朗泰爾被槍的後座力撞的險些仰面摔倒。安灼拉一把揪住他，在巴阿雷的砲車發射飛彈的同個瞬間開槍，他們附近整面海灘的外星蟲子成了滿地還在抽蓄的碎片。

「他們他媽的還在動啊!」格朗泰爾喊道。

「神經性顫動，」安灼拉說，「你在宣傳部到底讀沒讀過前線科學報告?」

「我要是讀過就更不可能來這裡白送死!」

「 **閉嘴!** 」安灼拉厲聲斥罵，打倒格朗泰爾的卻不是外星蟲子。嘶嘶聲混著觸手掃過沙灘的聲響盤旋在他耳朵旁，扭動的黑色觸手之間露出一點黎明的天空，格朗泰爾被撲倒在沙灘，安灼拉在他身邊，模仿者蠕動不休的身軀插著把鋼刀，觸手從安灼拉的胸口縮回來。那股滾燙的鮮血灑在格朗泰爾身上，他坐起來想找槍，安灼拉沒有起來，他的頭髮讓黎明的陽光曬成純金那樣的顏色，藍眼睛還望著格朗泰爾，眼神明亮的彷彿隨時就要開始燃燒。

但是本來該是他心臟的位置成了個汩汩冒血的窟窿。

格朗泰爾瞪著安灼拉。如果他沒有撲過來，那只外星蟲子戳的就是格朗泰爾的胸口。

「你他媽救我幹嘛!」格朗泰爾忍不住大罵，「你個該死的－混蛋－他媽的－」

不久前古費拉克過去的方向出現了爆炸，飛機燃料的火藥味被海風吹散，馬呂斯的聲音在衛星耳機裡對整個ABC(他們還有多少人活著?)急切地說，「我聯繫不上安琪，古費剛剛斷線了，有誰看見他們?我重複，安琪古費都斷線了，有誰看見他們－飛兒?飛－ **公白飛，回答我!** 」

他們的戰鬥機還繞著諾曼底沙灘飛行，無數攀上半空的模仿者被熱安打回地面又被其他人類士兵以玉石俱焚之勢打死。

格朗泰爾想連上通話告訴其他人安灼拉死了，一個鐘頭前他學過打開衛星通話的方式卻忘個精光。安灼拉死了，他在活著的最後一秒內同時用鋼刀捅外星蟲子並把格朗泰爾推在沙灘避開攻擊。那只殺了他的模仿者滾過沙地，格朗泰爾分不清楚自己究竟是懼怕被這個怪物挖掉心臟而死還是為了牠弄死安灼拉而猛地一陣憤怒，即使他分清楚了也不會有多少幫助。模仿者發現活著的人類，擺動觸手滾過英美盟軍曾在這裡與法蘭西軍隊聯手退敵的沙灘，同為人類卻與他們的同胞骨肉相殘的納粹甚至比這些沒長腦又沒目的黑色大蟲更邪惡。凌晨三點半值日做早飯的博須埃在廚房裡忙活著哼唱起馬賽曲，幾個聽見的人跟著哼了起來。安灼拉在飯廳，乘著早餐前的空檔保養他的槍，聽見他的隊員哼唱國歌使安灼拉的嘴角沉靜地上揚。

格朗泰爾在那只蟲子張開黑洞似的嘴滾向他的時候瞄準洞口開槍，後座力把他撞回地面。被打破腦袋的模仿者癱在沙坑，觸手顫動幾下歸於靜止。格朗泰爾扔開被用光子彈的步槍，爬起來想去拔回安灼拉的鋼刀，第一只被他打死的蟲子後頭卻有更多正在尋找人類的入侵者，黑色的怪物跟在率領牠們的大黑蟲後頭用可怕的速度接近他，格朗泰爾突然想到弗以伊說的關於核反應爐的話，他抄起步槍拔下還在運轉的供能源，在那只散發著詭異藍光的大黑蟲即將咬向他的時候把核反應爐扔進大黑蟲子的嘴，爆炸是瞬間發生的，螢光閃閃的墨藍色液體從模仿者體內炸開，整個世界全是這些藍色的硫酸，格朗泰爾被硫酸澆了滿頭滿臉，劇痛之中他開始嚎叫卻發不出聲音，硫酸從他的咽喉滲進內臟將其燃燒殆盡，他想舉起手卻感覺像手骨失去包覆它們的皮肉後開始一節節墜落，他什麼都看不見，其他人說話的聲音在格朗泰爾的耳畔變成呼嘯的雜音，他曾經聽的懂的語言支離破碎，在這場噩夢的盡頭對他嘶嘶作響。

使格朗泰爾從這場過於真實的噩夢驚醒的是一記踹在他背脊的厚皮軍靴。他滿身冷汗又被太陽曬的皮膚發疼，硫酸或火藥的氣味還殘餘在她的鼻尖，格朗泰爾疼的忍不住嚎叫。操諾曼底方言口音的士官長把軍靴軍服扔在他胸口，又說，「站起來，小娘pao，對西穆爾丹上尉敬禮。」


	3. Chapter 3

不硬核但燃燃的BGM: [Evanescence- Tourniquet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwbIkzDVVFQ)

西穆爾丹上尉染上斑白的黑髮與他肅穆的面孔來到格朗泰爾面前。

「站起來，二等兵，」他說，「郭文通知我他要送您來的時候，我沒有想過他送來的是個被擊昏的逃兵。」

「長官，這裡是哪裡?」格朗泰爾問。

他抱著軍靴軍服，頂著重度暈眩站起來又險些倒下去，士官長拍直格朗泰爾的背，西穆爾丹上尉打量著他，回答，「您也很顯然還沒有反應過來，您現在正在諾曼底特種部隊指揮部兼訓練基地。」

那麼，事情究竟是格朗泰爾被電擊槍擊昏後甦醒過來，出於某種恐怖的巧合經歷了與他的噩夢幾乎完全重合的現實，還是現在他以為是現實的事件才是他的夢境?

「您很幸運，ABC的朋友們並不是軍營惡霸，」

經過通鋪宿舍樓房的時候西穆爾丹說，「如果您希望您的父親知道您被宣傳部送到諾曼底前線，除了路易‧呂克‧格朗泰爾將軍，我們也將一併通知米歇爾‧安灼拉將軍。」

「長官，您要帶我去哪裡?」

「宿舍。」西穆爾丹上尉用他神父般莊敬嚴肅的聲音回答，「士官長，給格朗泰爾二等兵解釋。」

「ABC的朋友們是法國最好的戰爭機器，他們擁有自己的別墅而不需要住他媽的通鋪，」士官長說，「二等兵，你是個撿便宜的廢物。」

「習慣這些，二等兵，」西穆爾丹上尉到這個時候才對格朗泰爾露出勉強算是微笑的表情，「我們在前線就是這麼說話的。歡迎來到真實世界。」

他在帶花園的獨棟磚造小屋門口，往三道鎖輸入密碼，完成虹膜辨識再拿出識別證掃描。那面寫著 **訪客勿入** 的鐵製門牌被兩根鐵釘固定在門板。格朗泰爾可以聽見他的心臟正在砰砰跳，西穆爾丹按照他夢境或曾經經歷過的現實的軌跡領他進入小屋，看見他們的士兵紛紛站了起來，那個格朗泰爾確信是安灼拉的金髮青年正在往手上纏止滑帶。他穿著白色上衣，短袖勘勘遮住一小片紋身。

「這是你的隊長，二等兵，」西穆爾丹說，「米歇爾‧安灼拉下士，這是你們的新隊友格朗泰爾二等兵。」

「謝謝您，長官。」安灼拉回答。毫無疑問是公白飛的青年聽見安灼拉答話的口吻便回頭去看他。

西穆爾丹把格朗泰爾交給ABC的朋友們，防彈鐵門在他背後關上。從其他人臉上的神情格朗泰爾判斷他們不認識他，安灼拉瞟瞟他，纏好止滑帶戴上拳擊手套，對古費拉克和弗以伊說，「古費，弗以伊，帶格朗泰爾去認識環境。其他人討論下戰術，一個鐘頭後開會。」

然後他回到那只沙包旁開始鍛鍊，提供給專業重量級拳擊手的沙包幾乎紋絲不動。古費拉克拍拍格朗泰爾，笑著說，「哥們，你想在那裡傻站一整天還是怎麼著?」

他跟在古費拉克背後認識環境的時候，安灼拉目露殺意，舉起拳頭揍在沙包。他的藍眼睛彷彿隨時可以開始燃燒。格朗泰爾早就知道了冷凍櫃裡有焦糖堅果口味的哈根達斯，還沒拆封的火腿腸在冰箱第二層。安灼拉讓幾個隊員到武器庫指導格朗泰爾幾個基本操作項目，熱安填裝好遠距離狙擊槍的子彈，格朗泰爾按照他的指示往靶子開槍，記錄器屏幕顯示他把子彈打在槍靶最外圈，間隔有六公分。他又學了一回穿上振金材質防護衣的標準流程，跟隨其他人回到小屋聆聽公白飛與安灼拉講解諾曼底海灘突襲行動的作戰計畫。安灼拉讓公白飛播放模擬動畫演示使用各類武器把大黑蟲子一擊斃命的方式，端著平板回到他在沙發的座位，轉向格朗泰爾說，「別告訴我你怕血。」

格朗泰爾咬咬牙，「誰他媽說我怕了?」

「很好，」安灼拉帶著平靜的怒意說，「希望明天你的手能比現在不那麼抖一些。」

ABC的朋友們沒在戰場時友善熱忱的像群普通大學生，這才是他們本來該成為的模樣，安灼拉沒有參與玩牌也沒有限制他的隊員使用口袋裡的幾枚硬幣當賭金。格朗泰爾從巴阿雷手上贏來五歐元，很快又全部輸給古費拉克。古費拉克把這些硬幣還給他們原來的擁有者，起身去廚房拎啤酒。他經過客廳，安灼拉在那兒與公白飛商議事情，古費拉克分兩瓶啤酒給他們，順手撓了把公白飛的頭髮，哈哈笑著躲開反擊。馬呂斯洗牌過後重新發牌，格朗泰爾實在憋不住，他捏著玻璃啤酒瓶，在博須埃檢查牌面並咒罵自己的壞運氣時開口，「你們知道明天－」

「我們有百分之九十九點九的概率會死?」熱安微笑，他用談論動物世界紀錄片的口吻談論著自己的死亡，「我們不需要知道，R，從偵查報告就可以看出來我們明天基本會全部死在海灘上。」

格朗泰爾十歲那年頭一次看恐怖片，之後做了整整十天內容幾乎完全相同的噩夢。在那些無限重複的夢中他被康乃狄克州破敗小屋地下室裡，那些缺乏眼瞼的鬼追逐近森林然後摔進更黑暗的地方。他非常確定自己已經有至少十三年沒再碰過恐怖片，然而這場充斥著粗鄙之語和外星蟲子觸手的血腥惡夢循環著把格朗泰爾第二次送上了ABC的朋友們的戰鬥機。弗以伊穿戴好他自己的裝備，挨個檢查其他人，公白飛爬進脫離式機艙，安灼拉則在戰鬥機本體的機艙地板中央面向他的隊員。

「朋友們，」安灼拉說著，接過大鋼刀插進他背後的刀鞘，

「我不知道這次的戰略能不能成功，但我們必須這麼做。根據上一次的經驗我做了點戰略調整，歐洲戰線只剩下法國還是人類的戰場，我們得為後面航母上的所有士兵開道，我們也許會犧牲，不過這就是拉馬克將軍為我們做的。等我們抵達諾曼底海灘上空，格朗泰爾，你跟公白飛和古費拉克一組，你們負責偵查沙灘上有多少埋伏。博須埃，你跟若李一組清理戰壕裡的埋伏，你們降落的地方就是我們的戰壕，弗以伊和巴阿雷跟我走，馬呂斯還有熱安將在上空掩護我們。」

「酷。」馬呂斯說。

「不需要覺得難堪，R，第一次都會緊張。」弗以伊往他身上掛子彈，笑的像他們不是被派去頭一個送死的特種部隊而是即將踏下校車進行校外教學的小破孩。

「等會兒千萬記得跟緊飛兒。」弗以伊把鋼刀插進格朗泰爾背後的刀鞘，又說，「古費，帶R去搭飛的吧。」

「憑什麼R第一次出勤就可以搭飛的。」古費拉克半真半假抱怨。安灼拉讓弗以伊往他的腰帶別上幾樣貌似傳統特種兵暗器的武器，火光炯亮的冰藍色眼睛瞥了下格朗泰爾，回答古費拉克的抱怨，「我有理由。」

格朗泰爾跟在古費拉克後頭爬進脫離式機艙，這裡是ABC的戰鬥機附加的小噴射戰鬥機，公白飛在駕駛座，在儀表板上鼓搗，兩架機艙之間發出填裝火藥帶來的輕微震動，公白飛將所有數據同步到馬呂斯操縱的主機儀表板，打開衛星通話，微笑著說，「公民們，祝好運。」

然後馬呂斯完成到計時，把脫離式機艙踹出戰鬥機。諾曼底海灘在他們下方不到兩百公尺，古費拉克扔了把肩式RPG給格朗泰爾，離開座位架起機槍，把這架小型噴射戰鬥機變成從機頂到尾翼布滿不斷發射火炮的槍桿子的飛行魚雷。公白飛放出幾只無人偵察機，回傳的信息開始在儀表板滾動，格朗泰爾想到昨天在他這個位置的博須埃說的話，他爬回座位試著揪住公白飛卻被古費拉克拍開。古費拉克困惑地說，「你想幹什麼?」

「下面有埋伏!」格朗泰爾大喊，「博須埃說過下面全他媽是埋伏!我他媽不想再死第二次了!趕緊上升! **上升!不是下降!** 」

「可惡，」公白飛拍下儀表板上最顯眼的紅色按鈕，「馬呂斯，改直行為曲線滑翔；安琪，下面是埋伏!古費，開槍!」

古費拉克拿起連結所有槍桿子板機的扭帶，在沙灘上的第一只模仿者被轟成冒泡兒的黑色泥巴時說，「你他媽怎麼知道下面有埋伏!」

「五秒後降落。」公白飛說。他駕駛小型戰鬥機飛進諾曼底海灘，包圍他們的大黑蟲子在眨眼之間被古費拉克的機槍盡數粉碎。戰鬥機撞進沙灘，公白飛率先爬出機艙，把他手裡的炸彈隨意拋進遠處的沙灘消滅剛竄出地面的模仿者。格朗泰爾被古費拉克推上早晨四點半的冷冰冰的沙灘，其他ABC分次從繞著沙灘滑翔的戰鬥機降落，安灼拉扔了顆手榴彈引發小型核爆，避開這次突襲的模仿者開始屠殺國際盟軍，大量士兵剛下航母就被牠們的觸手拍個血肉模糊。弗以伊穿過戰場來與公白飛會合，古費拉克忙著架設遙控炸藥，格朗泰爾被分配到的任務是在他工作時進行掩護。他們附近有只張著嘴嘶嘶叫的模仿者，格朗泰爾深深呼吸，這回他知道怎麼拉保險開槍了，他被RPG的後座力撞進沙灘，被打中的外星蟲子則在他們五碼開外變成一團焦黑且黏答答的不明物質。

「幹的漂亮，R。」古費拉克稱讚。

「操!」巴阿雷在他們的衛星通話裡吼道，「誰他媽掩護下我們的飛機!」

公白飛擎起核能供源的排式自動機槍往天空掃射，弗以伊跑了幾步扔出炸彈，違反地球引力滾上半空中襲向ABC的戰鬥機的模仿者登時變成大量急速下墜的碎塊。安灼拉從某個方向出現，他側身撞倒弗以伊，滾過被血泡濕了的沙灘。格朗泰爾的子彈用光了，他試著回憶他學了兩次的填裝流程，沙灘底下竄出來的外星蟲子打死了古費拉克，把他的身軀彈到遠方。公白飛又一次在地面給他們的戰鬥機打掩護，格朗泰爾目睹了古費拉克被戳穿咽喉甩出去的流程，他在沙地上爬行，他好不容易構到大鋼刀的手柄，弗以伊已經跳上大黑蟲子的腦門拿鋼刀往這只怪物的中樞神經猛砸，格朗泰爾拔出他的刀，歪打正著砍在大黑蟲子的腦袋正中央，臭的令人反胃的黑色硫磺血順著還打顫不休的觸手流進他們架設機槍的沙坑。

「他媽的九頭蛇。」弗以伊說完，接替了古費拉克的位置轉動機槍對滿沙灘模仿者進行無差別攻擊。

「盟軍需要支援，若李倒下了。」安灼拉走過來的同時拋出一只貌似傳統小鋸齒刀的武器，小鋸齒刀扎進模仿者的觸手引起某種極凍反應，附近的國際盟軍有人接應上來轟掉那只蟲。安灼拉走過來揪住格朗泰爾說，「格朗泰爾，跟我走。公白飛，弗以伊，你們這裡沒問題?」

公白飛的回應是他引發並炸碎至少十只大黑蟲子的核爆。模仿者爬在被打下來的盟軍輕航機，公白飛在兩秒鐘內填裝好新的子彈瞄準牠開槍。

「你要去哪裡?」格朗泰爾問。他被安灼拉拖出這塊戰場，他身上的防護衣連同武器壓的他幾乎喘不上氣。

「先找到熱安他們。」安灼拉說完，有條黑色的觸手晃過格朗泰爾的頭頂，他剛避開就又看見那條觸手照著他的脖子飛速揮來，格朗泰爾出於本能握緊手裡的槍扣板機，被打斷的觸手掉在地上，他自己被槍的後座力撞的險些仰面摔倒。安灼拉一把揪住他，在巴阿雷的砲車發射飛彈的同個瞬間開槍，他們附近整面海灘的外星蟲子成了滿地還在抽蓄的碎片。

「操他媽!」格朗泰爾喊道。

「神經性顫動，」安灼拉說，「你在宣傳部到底讀沒讀過前線科學報告?」

「閉嘴!」格朗泰爾朝他嘶吼。模仿者從他們腳邊猛地現身，嘶嘶聲混著觸手掃過沙灘的聲響盤旋在他耳朵旁，扭動的黑色觸手之間露出一點黎明的天空，格朗泰爾踹了安灼拉一腳把他撲倒。他沒想到的是，安灼拉在大黑蟲子第二次伸出觸手來刺格朗泰爾前半秒鐘揍在格朗泰爾被戳個對穿的傷口，拱起他借力使力滾出模仿者的攻擊範圍，還在這同個時刻用隨手從地上撿的槍枝命中那只蟲的腦部要害。

「你救我一次，我救你一次，誰需要搞慈善(Who needs charity)?」格朗泰爾忍不住說。模仿者捅穿的也許是他的肺，格朗泰爾呼吸不到多少空氣，他嘴裡濕漉漉的，血的味道使他仰躺著開始嘔吐。安灼拉像是聽見什麼荒謬的事實似地瞪著他好一會兒卻什麼都沒有做。不久前ABC的戰鬥機被打下來，馬呂斯的聲音在衛星通話裡碎成片片單音，又或許是格朗泰爾在同樣的噩夢末尾又一次辨認不出他曾經聽的懂的語言。安灼拉找到他要去的方向，蹲下來拔出格朗泰爾腰帶上的手槍讓他握好，又說，「你知道哪種選擇更好。」

這他媽還是個特種兵隊長該對受傷隊員說的話了。格朗泰爾想咒罵安灼拉卻被自己的血嗆了一鼻子，安灼拉抹掉臉上的髒污，端起武器喊著熱安和馬呂斯的名字往他要去的方向飛奔。被外星蟲子戳凍的傷口迅速發炎擴大，格朗泰爾感覺像那個洞就要燒成灰燼，公白飛在他附近解決掉幾只埋伏，為他掩護的盟軍打掉盤旋在墜落戰機機翼的大黑蟲子卻擋不住從天而降瞄準大黑蟲子卻不得不誤傷人類友軍的飛彈。裝滿火藥的輕航機爆炸了，暗黃色的蕈狀火團吞沒了公白飛也席捲海灘，格朗泰爾懷疑甜蜜的上帝到底看沒看見他創造的地球在遭什麼罪，又或者上帝早就跟著尼采一起死透了。他想回巴黎，火團燒死了準備咬掉格朗泰爾腦袋的模仿者也燒上他全身。格朗泰爾想回巴黎躲進他柔軟且溫度舒適的蠶絲鴨絨被窩，火焰的顏略過他的眼睛，兩秒鐘後，格朗泰爾在黑暗的噩夢進頭大聲尖叫著驚醒，操著諾曼底方言口音的士官長踹在他的脛骨，把軍服軍靴扔在格朗泰爾臉上。

「太陽曬屁股了，窩囊廢，」他命令，「站起來對西穆爾丹上尉敬禮。」

照道理人在夢境中不會感到疼痛。那些他被追逐近森林又掉進黑暗洞穴給格朗泰爾帶來的感官記憶如同他在某個無重力空間無限下墜。格朗泰爾眼冒金星，西穆爾丹表示了他對郭文送了個逃兵到盟軍特種部隊基地的驚訝，順手扶了把格朗泰爾讓他站穩，士官長拿出軍用名牌瞄準他的鼻梁，格朗泰爾避開這記沒有意義的攻擊，在名牌落地之前接住它。士官長抬起眉毛，西穆爾丹轉身離開也沒有回頭檢查後面的人跟沒跟上。格朗泰爾在士官長抬腿之前小跑步跟過去，一隊沒有戴軍用名牌的士兵排成方陣慢跑著經過他們。

「您很幸運，ABC的朋友們並不是軍營惡霸，您會找到與他們和睦相處的方式。」西穆爾丹說，「知道我們要去哪裡嗎，格朗泰爾二等兵?」

格朗泰爾懷抱著恐懼看了眼他們過而不入的通鋪宿舍建築，回答，「ABC的朋友們的單獨宿舍，長官?」

「聰明。」西穆爾丹評論，「士官長，給格朗泰爾二等兵解釋。」

「因為他們是法國最好的戰爭機器，他們可以有自己的宿舍?」格朗泰爾遲疑地說。

「－撿現成便宜的廢物，」士官長說，「你想打斷我說話?」

他再發出任何聲音都將會被士官長用槍托砸腦袋。格朗泰爾咬緊嘴唇，跟在解開三道門鎖的西穆爾丹背後走進ABC的磚造小屋宿舍。最早看見他們的若李正在給安灼拉治療被他自己搞到血管壁破裂加上指節脫臼的手。穿著普通運動服的公白飛與古費拉克推門進屋，向西穆爾丹上尉行軍禮致敬。西穆爾丹對安灼拉光行軍禮不致敬的行為沒有表示批評，他瞧瞧安灼拉紋在身上的半身肖像，說道，「這個二等兵是你的，安灼拉下士。」

「謝謝您，長官。」安灼拉僵硬地回答。士官長輕蔑地打量那幅半身肖像，跟著西穆爾丹離開。格朗泰爾留在原地，ABC的朋友們看他的模樣像看見班裡來的轉校生，對格朗泰爾的招呼露出迷惑的神情。他們到了第三個內容百分之九十九相同的循環依然不認得格朗泰爾。

「額，」格朗泰爾說，「午安?現在是中午十二點四十三分對嗎?」

「現在是中午十二點四十五分。」安灼拉平靜地說，「你們都帶格朗泰爾認識環境。飛兒，我們得談談。馬呂斯，先把我們的戰略紀錄整理出來，晚點開會擬定戰術。」

這間被設計的所有擺設都能使人一目了然的小屋唯一算的上有隱私的地方只剩帶白瓷浴缸(還有見鬼的水溫調節器)的乾淨浴室。馬呂斯抱起電腦窩在沙發開始忙碌，安灼拉沒給格朗泰爾第三次參觀浴室藥櫃的機會，公白飛端著平板跟進浴室掩上門。格朗泰爾布置他基本只會睡一晚的床鋪十，古費拉克輕鬆地回答他的問題，「我們被禁足三週了。」

「這他媽的都是什麼?」格朗泰爾對他自己說。

博須埃聽見了這句，便回答，「翔一樣的官//僚//主義。走吧，逛武器庫去。」

「但是你從來不讓別人駕駛你的八磅砲。」熱安指出。

「那什麼，」格朗泰爾清清喉嚨，「你說的 **是複合式重機甲全自動核反應坦克高射炮** 嗎?」

「厲害了，R，」弗以伊驚嘆，「我到現在都記不全這個寶貝的名字。它還是我親手造出來的呢。」

這怎麼可能?格朗泰爾對弗以伊的自嘲扯了下嘴角。這到底是他喝酒喝出來的同一場惡夢還是他一直睡不醒的夢中夢?為什麼鬧鐘沒響?為什麼沒人來叫醒他?

「對了，」熱安在格朗泰爾把狙擊槍子彈打進第三圈槍靶的時候問道，「你跟安琪認識嗎?剛才他看你的模樣好像他認識你。」

「我不知道。」格朗泰爾頂著耳鳴，模糊不清地回答。

令格朗泰爾懷疑這個恐怖片般的循環並非夢境的是安灼拉在戰術上的分配。這回他把格朗泰爾分配到跟他自己以及博須埃一組。最早降落並清理戰壕的換成弗以伊與巴阿雷，若李接手了脫離式機艙與戰鬥機的通信工作好讓公白飛和古費拉克一下地就加入戰場打死外星蟲子。沒有人對這樣的分配有異議。ABC的朋友們甚至對他們的隊長親自帶領什麼都不會的新兵完成第一次出戰的決定沒有表示意外。公白飛播放出使用各種武器殺死模仿者的示範動圖，安灼拉看了會動圖裡的士兵使用改良刺槍擊敗大黑蟲子，轉過來盯住格朗泰爾，投影屏反射的光澤使他的雙眼出現一種幽深的色澤。格朗泰爾用發涼的手指掐住平板邊緣，安著拉則說，「你怕血嗎?」

格朗泰爾決定證實這個似乎有了點眉目的疑問。他沒有回答安灼拉的問題，反問道，「拉馬克將軍是誰?」

若李想阻止他，安灼拉拿起同一本明顯是大學課程指定讀物的法國近代史，坐進沙發，帶著他那股平靜的怒意回答，「與你無關。明天早上三點你負責開燈。」

格朗泰爾幾乎能確定安灼拉知道這個操蛋的世界在發生什麼事。所以，當格朗泰爾在凌晨三點整被公白飛打開的白熾燈光亮的從床舖騰起來，公白飛帶著真正發自內心的溫和笑容，在安灼拉下床前把格朗泰爾拉過去，照著前兩次循環同樣的內容把刮鬍刀放進他手裡，然後在這個循環裡對格朗泰爾耳語，「我猜你是讀過一些關於我們被降級的原因的內部消息，R，降級不算什麼，但是請千萬不要在安琪面前提到拉馬克將軍，這是他心裡的一根刺。如果你明白的話。」

安灼拉從距離地面還有三級階梯的床架縱身掉下來，開除櫃拿他的盥洗用品，值日作早餐的博須埃晃進廚房。格朗泰爾小聲地說，「我很抱歉。」

「我們也很生氣，」公白飛嘆息，「不過又能怎麼樣?」

第三次格朗泰爾終於找出快速填裝子彈的門道。安灼拉穿好防護服，讓弗以伊往他身上擺武器，接過鋼刀放進背後的刀鞘，打開衛星通話對ABC的朋友們說，「朋友們，我希望我們能全部一起活著離開諾曼底海灘，我不知道這次的戰略能不能成功，但我們必須這麼做。歐洲戰線只剩下法國還是人類的戰場，我們得為後面航母上的所有士兵開道，我們也許會犧牲，不過這就是拉馬克將軍為我們做的。這是他教給我們，並且一直親身實踐的道理－」

「人民萬歲!」弗以伊說。

「自由萬歲。」其他人附和。

「我的朋友們，」安灼拉在馬呂斯開始倒計時的時候最後一次開口，就像革//命領袖在等待黎明的最後一波進攻時對坐在街壘上的青年軍發表他真心誠意的講話，「我們要打贏這場戰爭。祝你們好運。」

然後馬呂斯放出脫離式機艙，第二次倒計時放出負責清理戰壕的隊員，第三次倒計時被古費拉克的通話打斷。脫離式機艙發現了埋伏，戰場上人類的炮火與模仿者的碎片橫飛。這些外星蟲子多的彷彿永遠殺不乾淨。他們腳下的機艙地板消失了，安灼拉單手握緊纜繩垂降，格朗泰爾被扔出戰鬥機，攀著繩索直到他不得不掏槍擊落滾到半空中想襲擊戰鬥機的大黑蟲子，熱安早了一步，他把蟲子轟回地面，笑咪咪從戰鬥機敞開的側門對格朗泰爾比出勝利手勢。博須埃的砲車一下地就被包圍，然後殺出外星蟲子的陣營衝進戰場。安灼拉拿鋼刀捅中距離他最近的模仿者，拿出一顆手榴彈形狀的核能炸彈扔向抱團襲擊國際盟軍的模仿者，推倒格朗泰爾避開核爆的威力。

「 **操他//娘的戰爭機器!** 」盟軍裡的法國士兵狂放地大笑，「 **朗特奈克是個白癡混蛋**!」

安灼拉拋出一只暗器凍住法國士兵背後張開嘴巴的大黑蟲子，開三槍打死牠。

「少浪費力氣，蠢貨。」他對那名嚇懵了的士兵冷冷地說。

「你明明看的出來那個白癡不到二十歲。」格朗泰爾說。

「然後?」安灼拉反問。

簡直不可理喻。格朗泰爾用光槍裡的子彈，朝還沒死透的模仿者扔手雷，爆炸的力量順帶著打傷聚集過來的其他外星怪物，格朗泰爾乘著這個時間填裝好子彈；他們穿過血肉混著沙子變成泥濘的戰場來到戰壕，巴阿雷的裝甲車在戰壕周圍進行轟炸，弗以伊倒在沙灘，眼睛還睜著，血液從他身上的三個洞流淌到他還沒拉開栓子的定時炸彈。看見這個景象使安灼拉失去了平靜，他揮起鋼刀把所有來到戰壕附近的模仿者精準地劈成兩片龐大且惡臭的屍體，在衛星通信裡下令若李到戰壕頂替弗以伊，博須埃的信號突然消失了，安灼拉抄起弗以伊拿著的炸彈塞給格朗泰爾，弗以伊的血順著他的指縫流上防護服。

「去埋炸彈。」安灼拉命令。

格朗泰爾開槍打在附近的模仿者的頭部，大喊，「什麼?」

「去埋炸彈!」安灼拉喊回來，「然後去找飛兒!這是命令，二等兵!」

古費拉克的信號在這個時候也消失了。ABC內部獨有的衛星通信使格朗泰爾能夠聽見其他成員的動靜。古費拉克的信號消失前，從他那兒傳來的聲音全是模仿者蛇一般的嘶嘶聲。上一個循環裡格朗泰爾才見過他是怎麼被捅穿咽喉甩出去的。安灼拉在馬呂斯發出求援信號的同時拋掉他每次都會帶進戰場的沉重肩式火砲，他重複了一次給格朗泰爾的命令，拔起鋼刀，喊著熱安和馬呂斯的名字往他要去的方向飛奔。

「安灼拉你個神經病!」格朗泰爾大罵。ABC的戰鬥機被打下來了，安灼拉在第二次內容相同的循環同樣選擇闖過戰場去找現在大概率已經摔死了或被炸飛了或是被大黑蟲子捅死了的熱安和馬呂斯。若李的身影穿過人群，險些被盟軍的悍馬車撞倒，他們中間相隔不到十公尺的沙灘表層開始湧動，格朗泰爾透過衛星通信喊住若李，拔掉炸彈的彈栓，來不及設置爆炸時間就把炸彈丟進流動的沙土。潛伏在同一個地方的模仿者爬出地面，觸手觸發了炸彈，爆炸的威力也震倒附近的人。格朗泰爾抱著腦袋躲開雨點似的蟲子碎肉，若李繞過那團冒著煙的漆黑殘骸，對格朗泰爾豎起大拇指，滑進戰壕撿起弗以伊留下來的武器。天空裡的陰影蓋住部分陽光，格朗泰爾看見那駕輕航機被集體行動的模仿者打下來，如果事情順著上一個循環的內容發展，他將能夠在輕航機附近找到公白飛。格朗泰爾根本沒搞懂安灼拉那道莫名其妙的命令的用意，有些盟軍集結起來圍剿一只特大號的模仿者，格朗泰爾被一條觸手打中，他被揮到墜毀的輕航機附近；公白飛在那裡，他救出輕航機裡的人，裝滿火藥的輕航機從機尾開始起火，公白飛解決掉幾只埋伏，用鋼刀擊中從左手邊滾向他的模仿者。被他從輕航機救出來的盟軍自動做了掩護，那架空軍噴射機飛行到他們上空，公白飛還在重新填裝子彈，格朗泰爾跑過去，他背後遭到外星大蟲子撕咬的人類士兵在哭喊。

「公白飛，離開這裡!」格朗泰爾喊道，「等一下他們就要拿飛彈咱這架破飛機了!」

「R，安琪在哪裡?」公白飛問道。他裝好新的子彈，掃射掉想攀爬過輕航機的大黑蟲。

「我他媽不知道，他去找馬呂斯了!」格朗泰爾扯開喉嚨，他面前的沙地竄出幾條條觸手，格朗泰爾拔起鋼刀往地裡一戳，對公白飛說，「這裡就要爆炸了!他媽的跟我走!」

公白飛不但不走，還大笑起來。格朗泰爾覺得不是他做惡夢瘋了就是安灼拉和公白飛都打仗打瘋了。

「太好了，」他站在火勢愈來愈猛烈的輕航旁，扔開裝好新子彈的槍，笑著說，「聽著，R，等你醒來的時候，告訴我們我在這裡對你說了什麼。」

「誰他媽又是 **你們**!」

「安琪和我。你醒過來的時候，告訴我們你看見了什麼，還有我對你說的話。」公白飛重複。同樣的飛彈從天而降，同樣地為了瞄準抱團行動的大黑蟲子而不得不誤傷人類友軍，然後發生了同樣席捲格朗泰爾的爆炸。


	4. Chapter 4

這回格朗泰爾學會了在操著諾曼底方言口音的士官長一腳踹在他脊梁骨前扛著嗡嗡作響的腦袋和眼前還沒有完全消散的火光爬起來站好。西穆爾丹上尉來到他面前，雙手背在背後，格朗泰爾可以預測他將會說些什麼話卻決定假裝這是他第一次被郭文擊昏之後扔上國內特快噴射機送來特種部隊指揮兼訓練基地。他接過士官長丟來的名牌，握在掌心，抱著軍服軍靴跟在西穆爾丹後邊第四次經過通鋪宿舍區，這次士官長解釋ABC的朋友們不住通鋪宿舍時稱呼格朗泰爾的用詞是 **蛆蟲** 。格朗泰爾倒是不怎麼在意遭受這種不痛不癢的言語羞辱(厚臉皮，這是一個優秀公關員需要具備的特質)，只要這個操蛋且徹底違背自然原理的循環不要發生第五次，他相當願意在今天傍晚就跟隨ABC的朋友們飛進諾曼底海灘進行先發突襲。

這回他們沒有走進磚造小屋。陽光曬的ABC宿舍花園的草皮呈現淺綠色，幾只格朗泰爾先前沒有機會留心查看的盆栽開放出各色雛菊，玫瑰樹經過仔細修剪，他們一行人走過去，安灼拉與公白飛就在小屋的台階上坐著抽菸說話。公白飛還是穿著他在屋裡會穿的襯衫，袖口挽到手肘露出皮膚上的疤。安灼拉是抽菸的那個，他穿著短袖白襯衣，一看見西穆爾丹便起身行軍禮卻沒有熄掉香菸。

「這個新兵是您的了，安灼拉下士，」西穆爾丹說，「您不帶新兵認識你的隊員?」

「我們沒時間，長官。」安灼拉安靜地回答，他緊盯的卻是格朗泰爾，那對藍眼睛在陽光下如同燃著火團的大西洋海面，「明天我們要參戰，我必須帶新兵立刻熟悉我們的武器還有作戰模式。」

西穆爾丹瞧了眼格朗泰爾，微笑著說，「有道理。這裡交給您們。」

「跟我們走，格朗泰爾二等兵。」公白飛說。他像是早就知道格朗泰爾會再度出現，望著格朗泰爾的眼神卻依然是個陌生人。安灼拉沒等西穆爾丹的背影離開軍事基地邊陲的陋巷轉角便邁步走向ABC獨有的武器庫。鐵捲門才上拉至三分之一，格朗泰爾就給安灼拉揪住領子彎腰走進武器庫，公白飛迅速放下鐵捲門，打開電燈，安灼拉壓低聲量，說話的聲音迴盪在沒有槍聲或砲車引擎運轉聲的武器庫。

「上次你在那架輕航機旁遇見公白飛，」他嚴厲地問，「飛兒對你說了什麼?」

「等一等，現在是什麼情況?」格朗泰爾推開他，公白飛見狀快步走過來，安灼拉阻止他開口，格朗泰爾又說，「你認識我對吧?你知道現在是他媽的什麼情況?你們都認識我對嗎?」

「早上安琪說過西穆爾丹會送你來，」公白飛回答，「不過，除了知道你叫格朗泰爾之外，我不認識你。」

「上次飛兒在輕航機附近對你說了什麼?」安灼拉詢問。

「你讓我醒過來之後告訴你們 **你** 說了什麼!」格朗泰爾按捺著在武器庫放聲大喊的衝動，抹了把順著側臉胸湧流進衣領的汗水，公白飛正用不亞於安灼拉的急切眼神凝視他，格朗泰爾說，「古費拉克連續兩次給同一只蟲子捅死了，你他媽連續兩次想去找馬呂斯開的戰鬥機，那架輕航機他媽的被炸了，你就對我說讓我醒來告訴你們我在諾曼底海灘看見了什麼事!安灼拉，你明明知道我認得你，你認得我還讓我去那駕見鬼的輕航機－」

「閉嘴。」安灼拉喝斥。

格朗泰爾被他話裡冷靜的威脅震攝的安靜下來。安灼拉會在他發出任何一個多於的聲音的同時開槍斃掉格朗泰爾，這是無庸置疑的。公白飛把手搭在他的肩膀上讓格朗泰爾深呼吸，安灼拉多抽了幾口菸讓他自己也冷靜下來，然後說，「這是我們第一次進行這樣的對話，格朗泰爾，記住現在我告訴你的：下次還有往後無數次你又醒過來的時候，除了飛兒和我，不要告訴任何人你經歷過的事。你先告訴我們，才能告訴我們其他的朋友，明白嗎?」

「先給我解釋解釋這些他媽的循環是什麼鬼玩意兒?」格朗泰爾質問。

安灼拉無視這個問題，對公白飛說，「上次我讓古費他們帶格朗泰爾來武器庫，我們在浴室擬定測試他的流程，我在戰鬥機被打下來的時候離開，你負責在格朗泰爾找到你的時候告訴他，等他醒來的時候告訴我們你說過什麼。」

「他說的是正確的?」

「完全正確，」安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾也是個擬態阿爾法。」

「你們誰願意做個慈善家給我解釋清楚，」格朗泰爾打斷他們，「你們到底在計畫什麼?公白飛，我知道你叫公白飛，為什麼你可以完全不找信息驗證就相信安灼拉說的話?」

「首先，你就是最好的驗證，」公白飛帶著他使人膽寒的冷靜回答，「第二，我經歷過你經歷的，安琪現在也在同樣的狀態，這就是佐證信息。第三，我相信我最好的朋友就像我能把我的生命交給他。」

格朗泰爾舉手做出投降手勢。安灼拉明顯知道他們打破了前面三次循環的模式，按照前三次循環內容的進程，現在格朗泰爾應當跟著古費拉克認識ABC宿舍藏有被用手槍或帶電擊效果的短刀的所有角落。安灼拉在沒有打開通風系統的武器庫抽菸，加雙倍的焦油燃燒過後的氣味令格朗泰爾想咳嗽，就連海軍艦隊最強悍的舵手都不一定受的住這種濃度的香菸。安灼拉抽了幾口菸，用這段時間組織他的語言，然後問道，「你第一次死的時候發生過什麼事?那只阿爾法是你殺的?」

「阿爾法?」

「阿爾法。如果你記得你第一次來這裡時若李給你講解過的，」安灼拉慍怒地說，「形容你殺的那只蟲子的模樣。」

「就是一只他媽的抽個不停的大黑蟲啊，」格朗泰爾說，「那只蟲子捅死你又想捅我，我炸了牠，被牠那些藍色的硫磺寫澆了一腦袋－」

「那是一只模仿者阿爾法。」公白飛說，「這裡不是說話的地方。其他人得知道這件事。」

安灼拉把菸蒂摁在牆上熄滅，隨手抹掉額角的薄汗。他這麼做的時候被拂開的蓬鬆金髮露出他額頭還有手腕內側的疤。格朗泰爾不知道安灼拉身上還有多少這樣的疤痕，也不知道安灼拉是否將這些疤痕視為他真正的軍銜或者只是戰爭帶來的醜陋紀念。他到這次才發現距離武器庫最近的練習場地有片既不像靶場也不像格鬥室的空地，近十只放大百倍的割草機剪子垂掛在那片空地上方靜止不動。公白飛打開磚造小屋的門，在客廳邊商討戰術邊扯皮的隊員站起來卻沒有對他們的正副隊長行軍禮。

「我們得開會，」公白飛說，「馬呂斯，請打開我們的 **牆** 。巴阿雷，請給我們都拿點喝的。請大家坐下。」

「這是格朗泰爾，通常你們叫他R，」安灼拉則說，「經過測試，我們確認格朗泰爾跟現在我一樣是擬態阿爾法。」

「－你們這是什麼運氣?!」博須埃喊了起來。

五個鐘頭之內格朗泰爾獲得的高階純科學知識比他在任何可能的平行宇宙內獲得的都要多上十倍，或許更多；公白飛所說的 **牆** 即是由馬呂斯以世界語(Esperanto)撰寫編程架設路由器的反偵測反竊聽反盜攝信號攔截裝置，打開 **牆** 的小屋無法與外界進行任何通信，外頭的人相對的也將在這段時間完全查不出ABC的朋友們在小屋裡搞什麼事情。巴阿雷給所有人遞啤酒，格朗泰爾跟著這群他幾乎已經完全認識卻又完全不認識他本人的特種兵一起坐在客廳沙發，聆聽安灼拉講述ABC最早發現模仿者的弱點又因此遭到軍方降級的過程。他們被降級的原因被作戰指揮部鎖在檔案櫃，ABC的朋友們在 **兩個月前的** 拉芒什海峽沿岸戰役取得壓倒性勝利的原因是安灼拉銜接上了公白飛還是擬態阿爾法時最後一次出戰的戰略記憶。他在拉芒什海峽沿岸戰役發生前兩次戰鬥中被便程擬態阿爾法，使公白飛失去這個寶貴的特殊能力的原因是他受傷之後沒有當場死亡，軍方醫院為了救命給他輸的血洗掉了公白飛血液裡沾染的模仿者阿爾法藍血。在同一場以人類盟軍吃敗仗的空襲戰役中安灼拉獲得了模仿者阿爾法重啟時間的能力，再下來，格朗泰爾給郭文扔進諾曼底送死，然後在不明所以的情況下殺了一只阿爾法並獲得相同的能力。

安灼拉明確表示這是他第一次也會是最後一次仔細說明這些細節，其他隊員帶著迷惑的神情服從公白飛的建議不對此提出疑問。格朗泰爾喝掉半瓶啤酒卻感覺不到酒精的作用，在他感到恐懼或壓力過大的時候，格朗泰爾總是希望手邊有瓶白蘭地讓他得以暫時從現實出逃。現在他不僅喝不上白蘭地還逃不出這個被他媽的外星怪物強加給他的無限時間循環裡。格朗泰爾懷疑如果地獄真實存在，撒旦他老人家會欣然把這種逃不出去的循環設計為酷刑項目。

「我可以重啟時間，耶，太他媽厲害了，」他握著喝空的酒瓶諷刺，「這種沒用的超能力可以幹嘛?」

「我簡單點說，」若李回答，「R，你現在相當於獲得 **時間寶石有限體驗包** ，阿爾法與歐米茄不一樣，阿爾法死的時候只能重啟牠死亡當日的時間，歐米茄可以重啟的時間軸更長，在特定重合宇宙的時間曲率甚至可以把幾個宇宙的現實重疊起來。」

「那個太複雜了。」公白飛說，「專注在你現在的疑問，R，把你所有想知道的問題都說出來。」

「你們是怎麼贏的?」格朗泰爾問道，「知道未來的敵人不會戰敗，你們又是怎麼在拉芒什海峽沿岸打贏那些蟲子的?」

「我試了很多次，」安灼拉搖晃著玻璃啤酒瓶說。他用一種複雜的眼神環視ABC的朋友們，繼續說道，「我們也夠幸運有足夠的人力可以嘗試所有我想的到的戰術。我們找到模仿者佈署最容易出現弱點的陣型，然後打贏牠們。」

他說話的同時，公白飛拉下投影屏，在他的平板上敲敲打打。格朗泰爾則說，「好吧，你們說的歐米茄跟那什麼重合宇宙又是怎麼回事?」

「先說歐米茄吧，這跟作戰方式有關係，我們的時間不多。」公白飛坐在沙發扶手上維持著精妙的平衡，說道，「若李，你來解釋。」

「我想你不可能已經看見 **異相** (vision)了?」

「不可能，」安灼拉代替已經完完全全跟不上這場對話的信息量的格朗泰爾回答，「歐米茄現在都在找我們，牠得靠的足夠進才能讓我們看見 **異相** 。」

「就是我們在里爾打仗的時候飛兒看見的影像?」熱安問道。這場會議延續到了晚餐時間，值日做晚飯的古費拉克把他能用軍方提供的食材做出來的最好的成果端進客廳，拿出更多啤酒，幾個ABC已經坐在地毯，把碟子擺在膝蓋上吃東西。

「就是那個。」若李說完，把他平板里的論文投放在投影屏。若李與公白飛在研究中找出模仿者的物種特性，也就解釋了安灼拉能帶領ABC的朋友們打勝仗的原因。這些外星大蟲子擁有能重啟時間甚至改換現實的能力卻只能按照歐米茄的意志進行單一模式的侵略，人類卻能夠利用分配個別優勢進行團體戰。安灼拉利用ABC的朋友們各自的作戰專長設計數種戰術，成功贏過歐米茄的全方位發展單細胞外星大腦。

「說實話，這是場時間戰爭，」若李總結，「你們現在身上流著阿爾法的血，歐米茄是能夠偵測到的。當歐米茄發現有兩個阿爾法不停地跟其他模仿者自相殘殺，牠就會做出反應。麻煩的是我不知道牠會怎麼做，前頭飛兒失掉擬態阿爾法的能力，我們把這些發現告訴朗特奈克那個保王黨老混蛋，他竟然他媽的說我們全部創傷壓力症候群精分，把我們禁足了。」

「現在吃飯呢，翅膀兒，」古費拉克抱怨，「求求別倒我們胃口。」

「也許不需要等到歐米茄找到你們，」公白飛說，「如果我們可以試一試弗以伊做的神經叢連結器－」

「就算那東西管用吧，」弗以伊說，「朗特奈克也把它鎖在三軍總司令部的 **X檔案** 保險櫃了。」

「你總該知道朗特奈克是誰吧。」安灼拉說。

「人類至上主義的山岳黨老頑固?」格朗泰爾答道，「除了他是郭他媽文的叔祖父之外?」

安灼拉對這個答案露出一抹憂憤的苦笑，插起用植物奶炒的土豆片，用兩口啤酒灌進他的胃裡。馬呂斯像對付路易十八似地用刀叉分開黏著腿骨碎片的羊肉。

「不過重合宇宙是什麼?」巴阿雷問道，「我不記得前面你提過這玩意兒。給我們講講?」

「只是我的一點胡思亂想罷了。」

「萬一剛好有用呢?」安灼拉說，「沒有人比若李更懂模仿者生態學，也沒有人比你更懂宇宙天體物理。 **你們** 的想法就是我們打跑那些大蟲子的關鍵。」

「不，我們只是出主意的， **你** 才是制定戰術打贏模仿者的關鍵。」公白飛答道。

格朗泰爾對這個場面沒管住嘴，說道，「我有些想說 **請停止調///情** ，不過－」

古費拉克高聲道，「對不起?」

博須埃大笑出來，熱安跟著笑了，整個小屋全是ABC的朋友們的笑聲，被調侃的當事人卻沒有生氣。事實是他們不但沒有生氣還跟著笑了起來。公白飛棕色的眼睛望著他的隊友時會發亮，安灼拉看他們的眼神更加深沉也更加清朗。就像黑夜裡的天狼星*。也許這正是他們擔任正副隊長職位的原因。博須埃用冒著水珠的冰啤酒灌滲格朗泰爾喝掉兩瓶酒終於開始發熱的臉，公白飛則笑著說，「好吧，你們都知道平行宇宙這個概念?有沒有人聽說過多重宇宙(Multiverse)?」

「您應當明白，不是每個人都是奇異博士 **，公白飛博士** 。」

「那請您借我您的平板吧， **普魯維爾博士** ，我這裡正在跑計算程序呢。」公白飛溫和地說完，接過熱安的平板連結上投影屏，叫出繪圖程序。弗以伊起身去廚房拿送來小屋後還沒拆封的單一麥芽威士忌倒進杯子，按照所有人想喝的口味摻水或加冰塊 (另一項ABC令人髮指的特權－在這次要命的時間循環中格朗泰爾終於被告知－軍隊酒吧可隨意進出)。格朗泰爾抿著既不摻水也不加冰塊的威士忌，在接下來的一個鐘頭內再度接受了純粹物理學知識教育的徹底洗禮。

「平行宇宙是彼此之間互不干擾的，」公白飛說著，在熱安的平板上畫出幾條間距不等且完美平行的直線，投影屏投射出這些直線，它們順著無限拉長的繪圖介面無限延伸卻互不交會。公白飛停止繪畫把截屏推到屏幕左上角，開始繪製數個邊界相連的文氏圖。

「多重宇宙就像文氏圖，在這些交界點物質粒子得到機會重新排列，也就產生了時空旅行的詭論。無限重合宇宙卻有可能在某個地方匯集，就像初始奇異點，在這裡時空曲率來到無限大，」

他畫了幾條看起來是平行的線，這幾條線在各自的盡頭或中央交會成一個黑點，公白飛圈出這個黑點，繼續解釋，「我打個比方，在平行宇宙裡，比如這個宇宙的我中了一槍被送進醫院輸血，另一個平行宇宙的我則有可能一中槍就當場死亡。在無限重合宇宙中，我卻有可能在甲宇宙死亡的同時掉進乙宇宙，在這同一個時刻重新打開乙宇宙的同一段時間軸。」

「我不太懂，」若李說道，「這跟安琪還有R都變成擬態阿爾法有什麼關聯?」

公白飛敲敲他自己的平板，播放出一段三維立體視頻，格朗泰爾看著視頻裡的綠色時間軸經過幾個複雜的計算公式逐漸變成兩個循環轉動的圓圈。公白飛把這兩個圓拖到無限重合宇宙的初始奇異點，鍵入另一串公式，安灼拉盯著那兩個圓被公式捲成一個，串聯起奇異點內部放大後才被看清楚的縫隙。

「現在，我們知道人類變成擬態阿爾法後也具有重啟他們個人死亡當日時間軸的能力，而我們現在有兩個擬態阿爾法。」公白飛說，「我得說這只是我推想的理論，不過，如果你們能把死亡時間控制到同一秒鐘甚至同一毫秒，你們就可以同時進入下一個無限重合宇宙，同時重啟同一個時間軸。也許下一個宇宙裡的我們其他人會說些不一樣的話，但本質上我們都還是在重複開啟今天中午十二點半到四十五分到諾曼底突襲日的這十九個鐘頭，直到模仿者歐米茄被殺死。」

格朗泰爾給這些敘述說出了整身冷汗。安灼拉的模樣像是已經開始盤算控制他們死亡時間的辦法，格朗泰爾打著冷顫問道，「這是什麼意思?」

「就是你們得 **反覆共同赴死** ，」熱安回答，「哪怕是你們其中一個受重傷而另一個毫髮未損。只要你們在一起死掉之前多找出一點模仿者的弱點，我們就有多一點機會離開諾曼底沙灘。」

「我不知道為什麼這聽起來還有點淒美浪漫了。」古費拉克忍不住說。

「不，這不浪漫，」安灼拉安靜地說，「這是最有效率的辦法。先不論諾曼底突襲，我們一定要離開沙灘。 **我們所有人** 一起離開。」

他補充完最後一句，公白飛放下平板，看著他。

「說實話，安琪，」他用他那也許永遠如此平靜且溫和的語氣說，「我不認為這次我們能所有人一起離開戰場。」

安灼拉堅持，「我們必須一起離開。」

「到明天四點開始之前，你試過多少種戰術?」公白飛反問，「我們在拉芒什海峽的時候，你死了多少次才取得勝利?」

半晌，安灼拉用沙啞的聲音說，「六百零五次。」

聽見這個數子的ABC們的驚駭程度並不少於格朗泰爾。他對上古費拉克的目光，後者用同樣介於恐懼與敬畏的眼神瞟瞟格朗泰爾再回去看安灼拉。

「加上我們在里爾那會我死掉的次數是?」

「……一千七百八十九次。」

「這次你打算跟R死掉多少次?」公白飛詢問，「歐米茄總會找到你們的。不論你們掉進多少個無限重合宇宙，開啟多少個同樣的時間軸，牠一定會找到你們。不論牠用什麼辦法曲走阿爾法的能力，只要他找到你們，就是真正的世界末日了。」

「操//他媽///的上帝。」巴阿雷低語。

「我們必須要所有人一起離開諾曼底沙灘，公白飛!你還不明白嗎!」安灼拉站了起來。公白飛在他坐著的地方等待，安灼拉離開沙發，在投影機的燈光下來回踱步，刺眼的藍白燈讓他的紋身呈現青黑色，法蘭西國旗下的半身肖像被一句顯然是座右銘的短語和其他同樣一看即知富有特殊涵義的數字圍繞。格朗泰爾看中的則是點綴那些紋身的帶刺玫瑰花。那些花使得安灼拉的紋身呈現某種哈姆雷特式的美，在絕對的絕望中他不曾放棄掙扎。

「我不能讓你們死在那片沙灘!」安灼拉嚷嚷，「如果格朗泰爾或是我離開沙灘殺了歐米茄，你們就是永遠的死亡! **永遠!** 我們再也見不到彼此!我不能讓你們就這樣被朗特奈克送去那該死的沙灘－」

「你不能永遠在戰場上跑來跑去把我們救出來。」公白飛冷靜地說，「這種事你作過太多次了。我在里爾看過你重複一千一百八十四次同樣的行為，有時你先救馬呂斯，有時你先救熱安，結果都是一樣的，我們死了那麼多次才找到離開里爾的方法。重點不是我們，歐米茄必須被消滅－」

安灼拉停下腳步，轉過他那張冷酷而美麗，現在又被眼淚濡濕了的臉龐，喊道，「那不代表你們的死亡是消滅牠的代價!」

「但是如果這是消滅歐米茄唯一的辦法呢?」古費拉克說。

安灼拉流著眼淚，古費拉克離開沙發，按住他的肩膀，又說，「想想拉馬克將軍，他做的所有事情都是為了所有人類。我們也是人類的一部分，只要能換得消滅這些醜陋東西的機會，少數的已知注定的死亡又算的了什麼?」

格朗泰爾坐在地毯上。他握緊裝威士忌的杯子，玻璃杯的稜角刺在他的掌心引起一陣刺痛。安灼拉在哭，他的眼睛卻被淚水洗的更加火亮。熱安微笑著說，「如果飛兒說的是正確的，我們也就跟你一樣在無限重合宇宙裡反覆下墜，不同的時刻開啟同一個時間軸。我們總會再見面的，安琪，不論是在無線重合宇宙還是在真正的天堂。我們一定會再見面的。」

格朗泰爾嘆了口氣。酒精終於發揮它早該開始運作的效用，他的視野開始模糊，身上發了點熱，安灼拉哭的時候其他人也受了影響，公白飛別過頭，熱安揩掉即將流下來的淚珠。古費拉克有些哽咽。格朗泰爾則說，「所以，這就是所有循環裡你們都知道自己會死還完全不怕的原因了?」

或許他不該插嘴。安灼拉聽見這句話，在短暫的幾秒內止住淚水，他的哀傷化為另一種無可比擬的決絕。格朗泰爾幾乎能就此判定此人是個徹頭徹尾的戰爭瘋子，安灼拉抹掉眼淚，露出參透什麼物裡真理似的決絕神態。古費拉克退了一步，安灼拉的腰帶上別著兩把手槍，他將兩把槍都掏出來，一柄槍抵著他自己的太陽穴，另一柄槍則瞄準格朗泰爾兩只眼睛的正中央。

「你他媽－!住手!」

「就算飛兒說的只是理論，至少我們能各自開啟我們自己的時間軸接著重合到一起，」安灼拉說，「我先為此道歉，格朗泰爾，這不是針對你。」

格朗泰爾抱著威士忌杯盡情大罵所有他知道的髒話，與此同時，安灼拉扣下兩把手槍的板機。

*不是破特梗，天狼星是最亮的恆星，其視星等為-1.46，幾乎為第二亮恆星老人星(Canopus)的兩倍。

**#飛兒的理論全是作者編的別信**

**#喜不喜歡這次的瘋批ER?**


	5. Chapter 5

BGM不對勁: [Philippe Jaroussky- Che farò senza Euridice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8dIevs0VlU&list=RDZ8dIevs0VlU&start_radio=1)

那他媽就是針對個人。格朗泰爾決定向指揮作戰部申訴的同時想到安灼拉射殺他的同時也射殺他自己，指揮作戰部中央不僅不可能理解這是發生在 **上個宇宙** 的事情還會直接把他關進瘋人院。西穆爾丹出現在格朗泰爾面前，格朗泰爾又想到一樁更加致命的事實：直到模仿者歐米茄被摧毀前，他被這個撒旦他老人家親手設計的無限時空循環永久地跟安灼拉綁定在一起了。

這次安灼拉與公白飛在小屋的花園埋頭研究同一張諾曼底沙灘地圖。西穆爾丹把格朗泰爾交給他們，他們則把格朗泰爾帶進小屋。安灼拉瞧了眼手錶，說，「上次我同時槍殺我們兩個，現在的時間是中午十二點四十三分，這證明你的理論是正確的。只要我們同時死亡，就可以在下一個宇宙開啟同樣並且完全一致的時間軸。」

「朋友們，這是早上安琪說過會加入我們的R，」公白飛則對其他隊員說，「R也是個擬態阿爾法，以後當我們出戰，R將會與安琪保持一致行動。明天我們就要去諾曼底海灘，如果這次還是失敗，安琪和R會為我們重啟今天，我們會不斷重複這個循環，直到歐米茄被摧毀。」

「R，很高興認識你。」若李說。

「什麼叫保持一致行動?」格朗泰爾說，「我根本沒受過武力訓練，前面四次跟你們去那片海灘都是－」

「我會訓練你。」安灼拉說，「從今天下午一點鐘到晚上七點。先告訴你，我們將會用這樣的方式開啟每一個新的循環。」

「要是在以前，我會說你是真特么幸運，R，從來沒有部隊新兵能讓安琪單獨訓練。」古費拉克說，「現在－」

他沒有說完這句話。古費拉克的話使ABC的朋友們的士氣受了些打擊，他把手插進褲兜，聳聳肩膀。

「你打算怎麼訓練R?」

「就用弗以伊做的那些仿生蟲子。」

「像拉馬克將軍訓練我們那樣?」熱安問道，「－像拉馬克將軍最早單獨訓練你那樣?」

安灼拉點點頭。ABC的朋友們被震驚互相交換著眼神卻說不出評論。格朗泰爾只覺得這次的循環給他造成的懵逼係數又高了一個度。熱安眨了眨他那對總是閃亮、帶著笑意的眼睛，說道，「那些仿生模仿者可不是普通割草機剪子，那可是弗以伊按照飛兒的研究成果，根據模仿者的行動模式造出來的仿生蟲子。你要拿這個訓練R?」

「這是最快速的方法。」安灼拉回答，「放心，我在呢。」

「但是R很可能在訓練期間直接掛了，」弗以伊說，「這樣又該怎麼辦?」

「我們會一起重啟今天。」安灼拉重複。他對其他ABC說話的方式與對格朗泰爾說話的方式實在差距太大。安灼拉鮮少願意正眼瞧格朗泰爾，當他對ABC的朋友們反覆說明他們聽明白了卻不大願意就此接受的事項，從眼神到微笑到他說話的語氣都是溫和輕鬆的，他有些固執卻從不吝於對他的隊友展示真正的笑容。格朗泰爾不知道哪一個才是真正的安灼拉。

「說起來這也是個正確的訓練辦法。」公白飛又說，「如果以後你們必須維持行動一致，你們就必須發展出一套屬於你們的小組作戰模式，這對你們都有好處。」

「有道理。」安灼拉說，「我們會在武器庫做訓練，想鍛鍊的可以一起來，留在這裡的人按照早上我們開會的內容你定明天的戰術，晚飯過後再告訴我。」

ABC的朋友們之間互相祝好運並沒有格朗泰爾的份，他在邊上乾站著看安灼拉被他的朋友環繞；然後，公白飛第一個走過來對格朗泰爾說，「我是說真的，R，這項訓練很困難，比拉馬克將軍對我們做訓練工作那會難多了，所以，祝你好運。」

他說著話也對格朗泰爾伸出右手。他們握手碰拳，接著古費拉克過來了，接著是巴阿雷，接著是馬呂斯。安灼拉等待到格朗泰爾同整個ABC都碰拳祝好運後才說，「不要浪費時間，格朗泰爾。跟我來。」

那些被稱為仿生模仿者的巨型割草機剪子被機械臂懸掛在武器庫與ABC獨有的練習場之間的最後一片空地。安灼拉穿好具有能量吸收效果的振金防護服，拿上所有常用的武器，把兩柄手槍別在腰帶，打開開關讓那些巨型割草機剪子以時速兩百五十公里在半空中狂亂地四處旋轉。

「這他媽都是什麼。」格朗泰爾握著上個鐘頭他被分配到並練習使用的肩式全自動雙排管機槍，他穿著的防護服加上那柄大鋼刀壓的他就要無法呼吸。幾乎百分之百按照外星蟲子移動方式製作出來的割草機大鐵剪呼嘯著飛過這片練習場的紅色警告線。

「你們用這個做訓練?」他驚恐地問。

「在飛兒若李他們研究出模仿者的行動方式前，這些東西簡單的多。」安灼拉從控制台下出一部舊手機，邊說話邊在手機裡翻找，「上了四次諾曼底海灘，基礎的步兵小組移動模式你總該知道了。以這個為基準，我攻擊牠們時你掩護我，你進攻時我掩護你。牠們針對我們攻擊的時候我們要同時反擊。」

「喔，」格朗泰爾說，「媽的。」

「別以為我也喜歡這樣。」安灼拉說完，用手機播放了一段聲腔怪異的歌劇確認音檔沒有損壞，拿起控制台的接埠連上舊手機。他發現格朗泰爾困惑又畏懼的眼神，皺著眉頭反問，「你鍛鍊時都不聽音樂?」

格朗泰爾記得他夜跑的時候聽的快節奏饒舌歌。他從油管首頁推薦的適合運動的歌曲找到他的播放清單，那些節奏強烈且歌詞無意義的饒舌音樂能讓格朗泰爾專注跑步的同時不被歌詞內容吸引而忘記注意交通狀況。

「少楞著。」安灼拉在練習場地裡，在進十只高速飛旋的割草機大鐵剪子之間對他厲聲說道，「格朗泰爾，我們不是在塞納河左岸，不敢走進來就匍匐前進。」

他說話的當兒還在使加特林槍，把裡頭的子彈發射在大鐵剪子，卸掉一只仿生外星蟲子。不像男高音也不像次女高音的人聲在演唱，格朗泰爾試著跨越紅色警告線，才越過界線就得抱著腦袋蹲下來躲避瞄準他脖子的龐大鐵刀。他問，「你聽的這是什麼?」

「《奧菲歐與尤麗迪絲》，我現在非常需要 **好運** (gluck)*，」安灼拉兀自用德文說完那個詞，格朗泰爾是徹徹底底聽不明白，他想問的是哪個人類能辦到用這種怪異卻意外地挺好聽的聲腔唱歌劇。安灼拉對這個既沒文化又不能幫助他們消滅外星大黑蟲子的問題嗤之以鼻，他命令格朗泰爾自行想辦法穿越高速旋轉的割草機去到他身邊，而格朗泰爾被困在這座連真正的瘋子都未必有膽子踏進來的練習場，安灼拉穿著尚未沾染沙塵血汙的作戰幅，手握專門被改良來對付外星入侵者的槍械，模樣活像個賽博朋克主義畫家筆下會出現的太陽神。

「操，格朗泰爾。」他厲聲大罵，「你以為站在那裡就能幹掉歐米茄嗎?」

「我去。」格朗泰爾回答。體積與轉動速率都被放大百倍的割草機剪子在半空中隨機移動，格朗泰爾沒有選擇了，他觀察了會這些仿生模仿者的移動模式，找到空檔，放低重心彎身快步前進。下一秒，根本沒在旋轉而是將刀片高速左右擺動的割草機把格朗泰爾打出去撞上另一部高速旋轉的割草機，血的氣味登時瀰漫在練習場地而格朗泰爾突然就感覺不到他的左小腿了。

「你他媽是認真的?」安灼拉搖著頭問道。

格朗泰爾躺在粗糙的水泥地，安灼拉穿越巨型割草機剪子，關閉電源讓它們靜止下來，接著他來到格朗泰爾身邊，拔出腰帶上的兩把手槍瞄準他們兩個。

「看來我們得直接重來。」他說。

「 **你他媽是認真的?** 」格朗泰爾尖叫。他的左小腿似乎在練習場的另一個盡頭，他試著以手撐地拖行著後退，安灼拉就跟著他緩步移動，握槍的手在他移動的時候穩定保持著它們的位置。

「這樣對你更好。」他冷靜地說，「並且，是的。我是認真的。」

格朗泰爾懷抱著失去左小腿的哀傷與傷口物理意義上的劇痛大聲唾罵，安灼拉則同時扣下兩把槍的板機，同一個毫秒之間，格朗泰爾挨了記使他肝腦塗地的重擊(在物理方面，確實如此)，他的頭撞上特種部隊軍事基地貨物港口堆放的帆布，在重度暈眩中重新睜開雙眼。

事情就是這樣了。他沒有仔細數這些循環重複了多少次，頭幾回西穆爾丹帶他到ABC宿舍小屋時安灼拉會在門口等他。有時他會同公白飛在花園低聲商議事情，有時他一個人在門口抽菸。一回格朗泰爾跟著西穆爾丹經過特種兵指揮與訓練基地的醫療站，那些在露天區域等待掛水結束或曬太陽的傷兵聽見 **ABC** **的朋友們** 這個詞，對格朗泰爾做出下///流的手勢。

「戰爭機器!」那些傷兵對他喊道，「一群以為他們有 **魂器** 的自大神經病!」

按照時間循環內容，明天的海灘突襲戰役將會送出整個基地的特種兵與從後方戰線過來支援行動的國際盟軍，這些傷兵將會光榮地負傷重返前線。格朗泰爾有點兒想祝他們一下海灘就給外星黑蟲子一爪子戳死或是被不得不誤傷友軍的飛彈炸碎。當然了，格朗泰爾什麼都沒有說，他只是再度跟隨西穆爾丹走進ABC的磚造小屋，讓安灼拉把他介紹給其他人再讓安灼拉領進武器庫讓飛速旋轉擺動的巨型割草機字面意義地痛削一頓。他甚至沒有機會離開練習場地就被迫與安灼拉一起重啟下一個宇宙中的同一段時間軸。當格朗泰爾嘶嘶喘//著粗//氣躺在水泥地，全身蓋滿他自己的血，安灼拉來到他上邊，兩把手槍抖也不抖瞄準他們各自的頭部。他從來不為開槍猶豫，即使這樣的場面重複出現無數次後，使格朗泰爾又一次倒地的原因終於只是因為割草機鐵剪子在格朗泰爾掩護安灼拉時打斷了他的腿骨。安灼拉嘆了口氣，離開練習場關掉電源，優雅而哀婉的古典主義早期歌劇被暫停播放，安灼拉則檢查兩把手槍的彈匣。

「我還可以動!」格朗泰爾大喊，「送我去醫療站，今天晚上我就能跑了!」

「你哪裡都跑不了。」安灼拉走過來說道，「說實話，我懷疑你根本沒在試著進步。」

這話就言重了。不論如何，至少現在格朗泰爾知道怎麼在穿越戰場前進的途中同時掩護他們自己並揮刀子打跑氣勢洶洶直撲他們而來的仿生外星大黑蟲。格朗泰爾可以習慣負傷的痛苦，甚至能習慣在這樣逐漸不那麼令人無法承受的劇痛裡死亡，他當然也能習慣被人質疑，但不能是在他無數次為了這場沒有盡頭的戰爭把自己的命搭進去好為他們這兩個被強迫綁定的人換得多一點生機之後。

於是他抱著他的斷腿(那裏頭的骨頭大約是粉碎的)，扯著嗓子撒氣，「他媽的，安灼拉!你開槍前仔細想想你說的是什麼混帳話!」

安灼拉在他面前蹲了下來，高強度訓練不會使他蒼白的臉出現過多血色，一小綹頭髮貼在他汗涔涔的額頭。這算是他們第一次正眼相望，安灼拉的藍眼睛裡有些別的東西，使這對總是閃著憤怒的火花的雙眼該死地異常清澈。格朗泰爾咬緊牙關，他這輩子乃至於陷入時空循環至今還沒有像現在一樣憋屈過，他憋屈又惱火。除了在陸軍宣傳部的工作需要他嚴格遵守幾條規則，格朗泰爾並不是個有強烈原則的人。他對人的好惡是隨心所欲的，使他決定交朋友或討厭某個人只需要一句話甚至一張美麗的臉。安灼拉蹲在格朗泰爾面前凝視他，即使在人類注定失敗的戰爭中他依然所向披靡，格朗泰爾痛恨這個人，安灼拉在所有重複循環的時空的同一個生死交關的時刻均毫不猶豫地選擇最愚蠢的道路，格朗泰爾定義的愚蠢卻是安灼拉定義的真理。他不知道ABC的朋友們除了戰爭還共同經歷過哪些事，格朗泰爾也不怎麼想知道，他只知道他痛恨安灼拉，即使安灼拉只消一個眼神就能灼傷他。

「我很抱歉。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾想拒絕接受這個道歉，他想嘲笑安灼拉在這個片刻裡出現的遲疑，在下次重啟的宇宙裡他將會證明安灼拉不過是個滿腦子只剩打仗的高傲強迫症患者，而安灼拉站了起來，重新把槍抵在他自己的太陽穴，另一柄槍瞄準格朗泰爾。

「不過我們還是重來的好。」他說完，扣下板機。子彈挾著火藥碎屑飛出槍口，在一個眨眼尚未開始前便擊中格朗泰爾。

「你們必須學習信任彼此。」

古費拉克在某個循環時空裡，在練習場的紅色警戒線外對他們說。他拉下開關，滿屋子邊嗡嗡響邊用時速三百公里擺動的割草機剪子停止旋轉；不久前安灼拉為了掩護格朗泰爾使他自己的防護衣被劃出一道顯眼的裂痕，他的血很快循著防護服的紋理從他肋骨下方蔓延到小腹。

「對不起。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉對這道傷口不以為意卻也沒有真正接受這個道歉。他用氮氣噴霧冷凍傷口讓它停止冒血，隨口答道，「戰爭時這總會發生。」

「兩只小金魚都能配合的比你們好，知道嗎，」古費拉克把手肘擱在控制台，斜倚著台子說，「我不是說你們沒有清楚的戰術，是你們根本不知道怎麼信任隊友。」

「你在那裡看多久了?」安灼拉問道。

「好一會兒了，本來我是想來取變焦準星。」古費拉克說道。安灼拉聞言從他自己的槍取下準星，隔著五碼擲向他，古費拉克甚至沒觀察那東西被扔過去的方向便伸手接住安灼拉的變焦準星。

「這不是很簡單嘛，」古費拉克把準星在手裡上下拋了幾回，對格朗泰爾揚起它，又說，「我說要取準星是真的，不過我也知道安琪直接拿他的給我然後去拿我的來用。安琪知道我習慣用左手接東西，所以他扔過來的時候瞄準中偏左三十五度角。你們要是學不會信任對方，不論演練多少次都仍會失敗。」

「沒有瞧不起你們的革命友誼的意思，你是個很棒的朋友，古費，」格朗泰爾回答，「不過你們應當知道，別說一起出戰或參加任何訓練，我原先甚至不是你們的一員。」

「安靜，安琪，我負責說話。」

安灼拉被古費拉克的命令打斷。他閉上嘴，古費拉克把玩著準星，對格朗泰爾微笑，「就算是兩個剛認識的陌生人都能保有人與人之間基本的信任，現在你是ABC的一員，即使戰爭真的結束也將是我們的成員，我就告訴你一件事，R，相信安琪，就算你們不是朋友。相信你的隊長，你們甚至可以玩個 **信任摔倒** (Trust Fall)，安琪會接住你，就像他向後躺倒的時候你將會接住他一樣。說起來我們很久團建了，安琪，要不晚上開過會咱們就玩信任摔倒?」

「團建的事問飛兒。」安灼拉笑著說。他是不會用這種真誠且不帶怒意的笑容面對格朗泰爾的。

「我這就去問。」古費拉克收起安灼拉的準星轉身離開卻沒有幫他們重新拉練習場的開關，他高興地說，「你們也一樣。問問題，至少別當陌生人，R，問安琪喜歡聽什麼，安琪，問問R讀的哪間小學。誰知道你們會不會是幼稚園同學呢。在我們的B216號藍星被那些比猴麵包樹難纏的蟲子佔領前，他媽的學會信任你們彼此!」

說的倒是簡單。格朗泰爾揩掉即將滴上他眼睛的汗水，聽見古費拉克離開武器庫開始喊公白飛的名字。安灼拉站在原地思考，他把滿身武器放回他在防護服外配戴它們的位置。弗以伊給ABC的朋友們設計的防護服沒有頭盔，這件衣服的帽兜因於出自他手的黑科技神奇地具備了鈦鋼頭盔的作用與普通連帽外套的輕便舒適。安灼拉把鋼刀叉回背後的刀鞘也拉下兜帽，轉向格朗泰爾說，「古費是對的。先前我沒有意識到我得信任你，為此我道歉。」

「別，反正我也沒想過這層。」格朗泰爾有些僵硬地說，「除了戰報裡寫的東西還有這些訓練，我也不認識你。」

古費拉克打斷了訓練，這還是格朗泰爾頭一次活著離開練習場。他跟著安灼拉走向紅色警戒線，如同所有個別訓練開始的方式，他們得重新一起越過這條線衝進飛滿仿生模仿者的練習場。安灼拉說，「問我問題。」

「你別是真的覺得這樣有用。」

「好吧。你的口音也是波爾多人，你的老家在哪裡?」

「奧比諾。」格朗泰爾說，「你也是波爾多人?」

「格拉夫。」安灼拉說，「不過十一歲就搬到巴黎了。」

「好吧，」格朗泰爾踩過紅色警戒線，問道，「顯然你特別愛聽這部歌劇的 **這一段** 。這段唱的是什麼?誰唱的?我以為女高音的聲音更尖。」

「這是奧菲歐的詠嘆調，菲力浦‧雅羅斯基(Philippe Jaroussky)是假聲男高音，」安灼拉在控制台上挪動幾只手柄讓靜止的巨型割草機改換陣型，命令格朗泰爾重新整裝，又說，「如果你熟悉希臘神話，這段詠嘆調是《沒有尤麗迪絲我該怎麼辦》。他們說你大學專業是藝術史，這個故事你應該夠熟。」

「隨便給我一個《變形記》的章節編碼，我把整篇故事背給你聽。」

安灼拉回頭瞧著他。嚴格說來格朗泰爾沒在吹牛逼，他記得住奧維德在他這部絕美韻文裡記錄的所有神話故事，只不過格朗泰爾沒有真正留心過那些詩篇的卷數或章節。他也沒有聽過假聲男高音，剛健而溫柔的詠嘆隨著弦樂配器迴盪在這間武器庫，陽光穿過建築頂層的氣窗在水泥地上形成方型。格朗泰爾說，「我臉上有東西嗎?」

格朗泰爾無法完全聽懂的意大利語歌詞詠嘆調裡被反覆吟唱，安灼拉瞧瞧他，不明顯的羽管鍵琴聲在冥河河水般輕柔流動的弦樂聲中彷彿從夜空照進冥府又在河面閃爍的星點。音樂與午後的陽光足夠使人暫時忘記外頭潛伏在諾曼底沙灘底下的入侵者。安灼拉望著格朗泰爾，微笑了起來。

「你知道西穆爾丹曾經是郭文的指導嗎?」他問。

「真他媽不知道。」格朗泰爾忍不住罵了一句，「你的意思是，整個特種部隊指揮作戰部就被朗特奈克一家子控制的死死的?」

「不完全，我聽說郭文跟朗特奈克不對盤。」安灼拉說，「至少我從我父親那裡聽來的消息是這樣。」

格朗泰爾乾嚥一口，「他曾經勸你不要參加特種部隊嗎?」

「他 **試過** 。我拒絕了。」

「是拉馬克將軍讓你決定來這裡的?」

「拉馬克將軍是把我們幾個從各自的部隊挑出來集結成隊伍並訓練我們的指導者，」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾知道自己越過了底線卻仍舊忍不住想觸犯這個莫名其妙的禁區。聽見拉馬克將軍的名字激怒了安灼拉，那抹微笑消失了，平靜的怒意回到安灼拉的臉上，「另外，他死了，如果這是你想知道的。」

「不，我知道的是這場戰爭人類他媽的根本贏不了，」格朗泰爾回答，「如果歐米茄最後一定會找到我們，你為什麼還樂意費這麼大勁打仗?你知不知道外頭的人們是怎麼形容你們的?」

「我也不是為了那些人而戰鬥。」安灼拉說著話，拉下開關，改換過陣型的仿生模仿者又開始漫無目的高速飛旋。

「我只想贏回我上巴黎歌劇院聽歌劇的權力*。」他諷刺地說完，舉起沒有變焦準星的步槍，邁步往前的同時把格朗泰爾推進練習場。

他將拉馬克將軍的半身肖像紋在手臂上的原因尚且不那麼重要。格朗泰爾確定的是安灼拉乃至整個ABC懷抱著的為了人民捨生忘死的態度完全承襲自此人。格朗泰爾沒有機會再回國土安全部調閱檔案，或許拉馬克將軍是陣亡將士的一員，或許他也知道ABC的朋友們發現的模仿者生物特性。每當格朗泰爾認為自己摸清楚了這些外星蟲子抱團打架的行動模式，安灼拉就把練習場控制台上操控訓練難度等級的手柄往上挪。

「這不是漆彈場，格朗泰爾!」安灼拉在他們共同解決掉的一架高速左右擺動的巨型割草機時對他喊道，「瞄準要害，讓你開槍不是要你像其他蠢貨那樣浪費你的子彈!」

「說實話，你不必永遠這麼生氣。」格朗泰爾說。另一只仿生外星蟲子以弧線飛行之姿掃向他們，格朗泰爾開了三槍才擊中控制那些大鐵剪子轉動的軸，安灼拉背向他，在格朗泰爾對付目標的時候打偏所有即將削掉他們腦袋的巨大鐵刀片。

「是嗎?」他說，「讓我回顧下往事，我們受訓，上戰場，先是飛兒被模仿者澆了一腦袋阿爾法血，我們找到牠們的破綻，那些躲在防彈屏幕後頭的指揮官當我們在說瘋話，然後換我被變成擬態阿爾法，我們可以利用這個優勢找出打勝仗的辦法，他們卻把我們整個隊降級，說是我們打仗打抽瘋了腦子不正常。他們拒絕認清人類的本質有多脆弱，一邊把我們宣傳成只會打仗殺人的機器。」

他揮動鋼刀打下飛過來的巨型割草機爪子，高密度金屬相撞發出框啷一聲巨響，另一波攻擊從右邊過來，格朗泰爾抱住腦袋摁倒安灼拉一齊滾過地面避開。安灼拉飛快地爬起來，繼續說道，「我他媽一點都不在乎我肩膀上有幾條槓，他們把我們降級卻還讓我們單獨住那間有空調和乾境浴室的別墅，我們過的起二等兵的生活，他們卻照舊給我們上校待遇，現在整個基地都拿我朋友跟我當吃白食的瘋子，你知道為什麼他們沒讓我們住通鋪?」

他說話的時候還擎著加特林槍往仿生模仿者掃射，格朗泰爾解決掉一只爪子卻沒注意背後，下一秒他穿著防護服的背被龐大的鐵塊狠狠敲成碎片，格朗泰爾給撞到牆角，渾身失去知覺，他舔舔還剩下一點感覺的嘴唇，安灼拉打下那只弄傷格朗泰爾的割草機爪子，扔開鋼刀穿過剩下的仿生大黑蟲子走過來。

「傷著那裡了?」他問。

「脊椎，我想。」格朗泰爾費力地扯動臉上的肌肉才憋出這幾個字，「－操。」

「他們把我們 **隔離保護** 起來，因為我父親的軍階比他們自己高，」安灼拉冷笑著說完，拔出腰帶上的兩把手槍，把其中一把槍抵在他自己的太陽穴，又說，「所以，沒錯，我他媽的很生氣。」

另一把槍的槍口對準格朗泰爾的眉心。格朗泰爾像破裂的瓷器玩具似地癱在牆角，同時瞪著槍口的黑洞還有安灼拉大罵，「你他媽幹嘛不崩了我然後去崩掉西穆爾丹?」

安灼拉的雙手穩定地扣下兩把槍的板機。這個環節格朗泰爾差不多也就要習慣了，他將會在介於眼冒金星與絕對黑暗之間的怪異狀態徹底失去意識幾秒鐘，然後在特種部隊軍事基地貨物港口清醒。不過這次不一樣，安灼拉扣下板機讓子彈打進格朗泰爾的眉心，而他透過佈滿整個視野的火藥殘片隱約看見了一座豎立在河面拱橋上的灰藍色城堡。

*《奧菲歐與尤麗迪絲(Orfeo ed Euridice)》為克里斯托夫‧格魯克（Christoph Willibald Gluck）作品，格魯克大師就是薩聚聚的老師(之一)。德文gluck也是好運或幸福之意。

~~同時玩文字梗跟奧菲歐梗的作者有罪~~

**是不是感覺到了作者的惡意


	6. Chapter 6

BGM還是不對勁兒: [Roberto Alagna & Angela Gheorghiu "Tornnami a dir" Don Pasquale Donizetti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeGhJVkCLjU)

灰藍色的城堡晃了一下，緊接著火藥粉塵變成布滿格朗泰爾視野的暗黃色隕石，把他砸在特種部隊軍事基地港口的防水帆布。格朗泰爾睜開眼睛，不自覺碰了下太陽穴想確認他的腦袋到底還在不在脖子上。他眼前留著一點藍色殘影，拱橋下的河水在過於清晰的影像裡款款流動，城堡的窗子後頭幽光閃爍。格朗泰爾爬起來，他久違的嚴重宿醉找上他，然而這比宿醉還糟，強烈的暈眩使格朗泰爾幾乎站不住腳，西穆爾丹扶了他一把，微笑著說，「郭文說他要送你來的時候，並沒有告訴我他送來的會是個被電擊槍搞得暈頭轉向的逃兵。」

「我沒事，」格朗泰爾說，「長官。」

「二等兵，您知不知道自己在哪裡?」西穆爾丹詢問。

格朗泰爾想了一會兒，端出他能做到的最困惑的口吻，回答，「不知道，長官。」

「您看起來是知道的。」西穆爾丹說完，轉身離開，並不回頭檢查後面的人跟沒跟上。士官長把軍服軍靴摔給格朗泰爾又拿出ABC的名牌照著他的鼻樑扔，格朗泰爾順著方向往左邊躲避，接住名牌，士官長對他沒有被打到鼻樑的事實露出不滿的眼神。

「二等兵，知道為什麼ABC的朋友們不住普通宿舍?」經過通鋪宿舍樓房時西穆爾丹頭也不回地問。

「ABC的朋友們是我們擁有最好的戰爭機器，寄生蟲，他們不用跟其他廢物一起住，」操諾曼底方言口音的士官長在格朗泰爾判定他能否自行回答這題前開口說道，「他們可以住他媽的獨棟別墅，你佔了天大的便宜，王八蛋。」

事實是ABC的朋友們不只是戰爭機器，格朗泰爾沒有說明這件事也將永遠不會對西穆爾丹還有這位士官長說明這件事。他也幾乎習慣在所有循環的這個環節看見安灼拉在磚造小屋的前門等待，格朗泰爾跟著西穆爾丹來到特種部隊基地的邊陲，陽光把小屋的綠能玻璃窗照的發白，西穆爾丹踩上草皮，打開三道門鎖，客廳裡最先看見他們的巴阿雷弗以伊等人站了起來。公白飛在他的下鋪床位坐著，整張臉埋在電腦屏幕，身邊的參考書堆的比人高。安灼拉背向外頭，提供給重量級專業拳擊手的沙包在他面前幾乎紋絲不動。安灼拉不是沒聽見格朗泰爾被帶進來了就是打定主意不理會西穆爾丹。古費拉克的建議搞定了他們被強迫綁定以來一直無法化解的行動配合障礙，古費拉克本人在中午十二點四十三分，友善而帶著些許防被地將目光從西穆爾丹臉上挪到格朗泰爾臉上。

「讓你們正副隊長都過來。」西穆爾丹說。

「安琪，飛兒，」古費拉克回頭喊道，「他們帶人來了。」

安灼拉拿下拳擊手套轉身時，格朗泰爾才看見他沒有戴耳機；公白飛走過來對西穆爾丹行軍禮，並說，「對不起，長官，剛才我沒有聽見您們進屋的聲音。」

西穆爾丹擺了下手作為回應。安灼拉把滿頭汗濕的金髮往後撥，放下白襯衣的短袖，對訪客光行軍裡也不說話，他帶著平靜的怒意望向格朗泰爾，士官長站在最後邊，西穆爾丹在安灼拉與格朗泰爾之間來回看了幾眼，微笑著說，「看上去您們彼此認識?」

「不，長官，」安灼拉回答，「我不認為。」

「這個二等兵交給您了。」西穆爾丹說完，越過格朗泰爾踏出小屋，士官長輕蔑地瞥了眼安灼拉紋在右上臂的半身肖像，跟出去摔上小屋的門。

「馬呂斯，把 **牆** 打開。」安灼拉說完，一個箭步來到格朗泰爾面前，「你看見了嗎?」

「說明白點。」格朗泰爾說。

「 **異相** ，你死的那個瞬間看見的影像，」安灼拉說。格朗泰爾的頭還在隱隱作痛，藍色的殘影在他的視野彷彿被最大透明化的疊加影像，安灼拉的聲音出現了一種堪稱危險的渴///望，他逼問，「格朗泰爾，你看見 **異相** 了嗎?」

「等一等，」馬呂斯開了 **牆** ，回到客廳加入其他人，「現在是什麼情況?」

「藍色屋頂的城堡?」格朗泰爾說，「河面的拱橋?你看見的是什麼?」

安灼拉回頭與公白飛交換眼神，接著將格朗泰爾推進客廳，對ABC的隊員說，「朋友們，這是格朗泰爾，你們都叫他R，這是我們的八百三十二次跟他見面，他也是擬態阿爾法，上次死亡的時候，我們都看見 **異相** 了。」

「臥槽。」若李在 **牆** 的掩護下放心大膽地驚呼，「你們兩個同時看見 **異相**?歐米茄這回離你們可夠近的。對了，R，我是若李，叫我翅膀兒，很高興 **又** 看見你，雖然我不認識你。」

「看來我們有個會要開。」熱安笑咪咪說完，從廚房取來整籃子玻璃罐裝啤酒，順手拉下顯示屏，也說，「很高興又認識你了，R，早上安琪跟飛兒神神秘秘不知道說了什麼小話，原來他們說的是這件事。」

「你們怎麼可以這樣，」古費拉克說，「安琪知道R會來，還知道R認識我們，你應該一早起來直接告訴我們的。」

馬呂斯忙著用平板黑進某個衛星定位系統，公白飛嘆了口氣，用溫和的語氣說，「提早告訴你們不就是等於讓西穆爾丹知道安琪還是個 **瘋子** 嗎。」

「首先，安琪只是個他媽的擬態阿爾法，不是瘋子，」古費拉克反駁，「第二，朗特奈克是白癡，第三，安琪，你知道接下來會發生的事還不預先告訴我們，是信不過我們的演技還是覺得我們沒有理解這些事的智商?」

其他人不僅同意古費拉克的發言還紛紛出聲附和。公白飛見狀便準備開口說更多話(那模樣像極了即將對瞎起鬨的崽們進行訓話教育的老父親，格朗泰爾心想)，安灼拉卻給這些話逗的微笑了起來。

「這次我有我的理由，」他說，「下次會提早告訴你們的。」

公白飛嘆了口更加無奈，不過也沒打算反駁安灼拉的氣。他給若李遞了個眼神，後者接收到這個無聲的指令，掛起溫暖和善的職業笑容接近安灼拉，而安灼拉握著兩個拳頭，直到公白飛把掛著同樣溫暖的笑容的臉轉向他才鬆開手讓若李檢查。熱安拿了啤酒又取來一盤切好的冷火腿腸放在客廳桌子，馬呂斯等待著他即將 **共享資源** 的盟軍實境全景衛星定位系統連上信號，抬頭圍觀這場不算鬥爭的鬥爭，然後在安灼拉屈服於公白飛和善的眼神之下時與其他人一起咧著嘴竊笑。

「古費說的還挺有道理，」博須埃說道，他把開瓶的啤酒拿給格朗泰爾並以此代替握手，「要說瘋子，咱們誰還不是個相信模仿者能重啟時間的蛇經病。」

「但是你們怎麼就能理解這個事?」格朗泰爾忍不住問道，「你們理解還他媽的完全接受安灼拉能在無限重合宇宙裡重啟同一段時間，你們是怎麼辦到的?」

「最早是飛兒，」弗以伊笑道，「就有天我們睡醒了，飛兒把我們誰會在浴室裡弄掉牙刷，誰會搶到第一碗酸奶，還有誰說了什麼話全部告訴我們，還說那是我們第二十八次重複同樣的循環，這些話聽完不信都難。」

「特別是當你知道你的朋友是生態物理學博士而不是巫師的時候。」熱安補充。

馬呂斯從十分鐘前就縮在沙發和桌子之間的空地抱著平板忙活，古費拉克蹲在旁邊讓馬呂斯蹭他的網好更快連上衛星信號。格朗泰爾想了會他聽說的有關於 **牆** 的信號隔離機制強度又瞧瞧投影屏上飛快在世界各地著名地標之間移動的衛星全景圖，不禁對馬呂斯的編程黑科技生出了油然的敬意。

「你能按照我們說的關鍵詞搜索到地點嗎?」安灼拉問。若李往他的指關節塗上去血腫藥膏，滿意地收起醫療箱。

「倒是不急著用全景衛星定位找地方，」馬呂斯說完，縮小衛星全景圖，打開背景潔白的瀏覽器，說，「用谷歌就夠了。」

安灼拉看見的異相則是滿地黑白錯的菱形瓷磚與兩側牆壁茂盛的灌木，他看見的彩繪玻璃窗環繞聖壇，以藍色為主調的聖母子由淺白色天使環繞，悠悠磷光照射在玻璃窗上的天使，無以數計的蛇狀陰影在教堂裡緩慢擺動。他們把這些特徵告訴馬呂斯，後者同時用平板和電腦進行搜索，投影屏上出現的可能選項一度來到十八個，馬呂斯又根據幾個重要關鍵詞刪除多於的選項。格朗泰爾閉上眼睛回想那條河面拱橋的造型然後說明他記得起來的部分。馬呂斯輸入組織成恰當語言的關鍵詞，放大谷歌給他挑選出來的最符合搜索條件的圖片，格朗泰爾看見旅遊網站的範例圖給慌的心裡咯噔一下，他握緊啤酒瓶，說，「就是那裡。」

旅遊網站給這個景點拍攝的內景圖裡也有黑白錯的菱形瓷磚和彩繪玻璃窗中的藍色聖母子像。安灼拉緊盯那座教堂的實境導覽圖，對馬呂斯的詢問點點頭表示回答。

「舍農索城堡(Château de Chenonceau)，」馬呂斯說，「拱頂橋上的堡壘，早期文藝復興式的平頂，塔尖是哥特式，愛奧尼亞式對稱的禮拜堂。R，那條河是謝爾河。」

他把這個地名輸入盟軍的實境全景衛星定位系統，半秒鐘之內衛星攝像頭給他們拍攝出在盛夏午後的晴天裡，矗立在謝爾河面的堡壘。河的兩岸均勢森林，那裡恬靜的像地球還在和平盛世，人類還在發展高端醫療科技，外星人還沒有決定襲擊這個擁有希臘戲劇、盧梭、網飛、羅浮宮或者人與人之間堅不可摧的友誼的，糟透了卻也無上美麗的星球。

「歐米茄在那裡。」安灼拉說，「在禮拜堂，我看見了。」

不久後格朗泰爾反應過來安灼拉話裡真正的意思，並打破ABC的朋友們的沉默。「操。」他說。

「你打算怎麼辦?」公白飛說，「先不說這次依然有可能是歐米茄的陷阱，我們也不可能就這樣私自出動去安德爾-羅亞爾省(Indre-et-Loire)。按照你說的，明天我們還得在凌晨四點登陸諾曼底海灘。」

「那是場大屠殺，如果你們想預先知道，」格朗泰爾說這話的時候並沒有打擊士氣的意思，「基本就是人類被殺光的節奏。」

「那不會是場屠殺，只要我們掌握模仿者在諾曼底海灘的攻擊模式。」安灼拉回答，他轉轉眼珠，那對炯炯發亮的眼睛閃著一個真正的軍事家籌謀戰術時會出現的目光，「不，朋友們，指揮作戰部監視我們戰鬥機的信號，我們不能私自出動，就利用這段時間找出模仿者的完整陣行，這次我們不直接上門找牠，我們留在這裡，讓歐米茄相信地球上沒有擬態阿爾法，現在格朗泰爾也是我們的一員，我們就有雙倍的效率能找到打敗那些大蟲子離開諾曼底沙灘的辦法。」

「安琪，」公白飛安靜地說，「我敢說這不是我第一次告訴你，我們不可能所有人都活著一起離開諾曼底沙灘。而且，你知道，這沒有關係。」

安灼拉同樣平靜地說，「我們能的。另外，這有關係。」

熱安瞧著這兩個互不相讓的固執混蛋，微笑著搖搖頭。格朗泰爾慶幸起ABC被降級了卻不需要住通鋪宿舍的事實。在他在四年多前短暫居住過新兵通鋪宿舍的回憶裡，那個地方既缺乏紀律也卻乏人與人之間的基本信任，而使ABC的朋友們成為法蘭溪以致於所有人類擁有的最好戰爭機器的原因並不止於他們善於對付入侵者。格朗泰爾不曾擁有過軍事與其他意義上的生死搭檔也不記得他曾經交過任何一個像這樣的朋友。

「就算陸地上的隊員能跟你們一起離開，」公白飛詢問，「你讓馬呂斯和熱安怎麼辦?按照你說的模式，最後戰鬥機一定會被模仿者捲下來的。」

安灼拉握著雙手仔細沉思，格朗泰爾瞄了眼熱安，發現他和馬呂斯都已經有了他們自己的答案。他們坐在各自的位置，等待安灼拉宣布他最後的決定，「必要的時候，你們提前棄機降落，弗以伊，給他們配一套陸軍裝備。」

弗以伊答應下來便離開小屋。熱安則提議，「如果棄機前改成無人駕駛模式，讓它自己用光所有火藥，這樣至少我們的 **企業號** 被打下來也算光榮就義了。」

投影屏裡的謝爾河河水依舊無聲的緩慢流動，馬呂斯把這個畫面截圖，輸入新的座標編碼讓衛星定位系統搜索到諾曼底海灘與陸地交會的地帶。安灼拉站起來，在屏幕前研究了會實境全景地圖，拿起他的平板叫出數份戰略紀錄。他把平板交給古費拉克，說道，「這是早上我記下來的諾曼底突襲戰的內容，你帶大伙兒推演馬呂斯和熱安降落的時機，還有怎麼分組行動。先把目標訂在離開沙灘到公路上集合。」

「成吧，有時你固執的比飛兒還要討厭。」古費拉克笑著說，「你們要去哪裡?」

「格朗泰爾的訓練還沒有結束，」安灼拉回答，「飛兒，我需要你過來幫我們拉開關，也看一看我們能怎麼改進配合程度。」

公白飛看了眼投放到屏幕上的戰略計畫，對安灼拉安排的內容露出某種認定此人帶不動卻不放棄帶他動的眼神。格朗泰爾突然就有點想到下個重合宇宙的這個環節瞧瞧公白飛是否還會嘗試勸服安灼拉停止做讓ABC全員活著離開沙灘的白日夢。接著，格朗泰爾明白過來了，ABC的朋友們的正副隊長正是其他部隊口中的 **別人家的隊長** 。公白飛取來夾克穿上，那件外套被去除了星等卻保留有空軍上尉的徽章。

「我也是到拉馬克將軍這兒才回學會駕駛飛機，」公白飛對格朗泰爾的疑問笑著回答，「在空軍的時候，我主要負責航母與基地台的聯繫還有緊急醫療救援。」

安灼拉頓了頓才繼續往身上掛武器。按照他的計畫，格朗泰爾得同安灼拉互相配合，嘗試越過至少十種不同仿生外星蟲子的陣型，從練習場最裡頭的角落回到紅色警戒線外的安全地區。弗以伊清點過他能配給熱安和馬呂斯的陸軍武器，把他們喊進練習場的另一個區進行鍛鍊，大鋼刀劈在高速旋轉的金屬物體造成沉重的巨響。格朗泰爾穿上振金防護衣，成功嘗試不靠別人幫助自行套好所有他需要的武器，安灼拉拋給他一柄多的槍，在那部舊手機上找他要的背景音樂，對於公白飛移動控制台手柄改變他設置好的陣型並沒有任何表示。公白飛說，「安琪，我不大理解你讓我看你們的配合程度是什麼意思。」

「幫我們找破綻，」安灼拉說著，把舊手機接上播放器，「就算我沒法跟格朗泰爾配合得像跟你們配合一樣好，至少我們行動時不能有破綻。我是說，你知道，這不是你的個人問題－」

他轉過來，格朗泰爾聳聳肩膀，答道，「就像我說的，以前我沒跟你們組過隊。」

「現在你在隊裡了。」公白飛糾正。安灼拉在這個循環終於換了鍛鍊用的背景音樂，緩版男女高音二重唱悠悠迴盪，武器庫裡巨型機械轉動的聲響成了真正意義可惡的噪音，公白飛則對安灼拉的選擇表示了讚賞。

「問我問題。」安灼拉檢查過兩把手槍的彈匣，將槍枝別在腰帶上，說。

「這又是什麼?」格朗泰爾問。

「《快說你愛我》。」

格朗泰爾瞪著他，安灼拉困惑的眨眨眼睛。幾秒後，公白飛彎下腰並笑出眼淚。

顯然格朗泰爾展現的沒文化程度與受震撼程度再度刷新了安灼拉的三觀。他嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛，對自己搖搖頭，用意大利文給格朗泰爾重複說明這支詠嘆調的標題才換回法語說道，「《唐‧帕斯卡羅(Don Pasquale)》，多尼采第的最後一部歌劇，這是阿藍尼亞(Roberto Alagna)和喬治烏(Angela Gheorghiu)的版本。」

「明白了。」格朗泰爾悶悶的說。他戴上輕便的就像普通衛衣兜帽的振金兜帽，臉上一陣發熱，清清喉嚨也說，「問我個問題吧。」

安灼拉握著步槍兀自走向練習場最深處，格朗泰爾跟過去，安灼拉則說，「陸軍宣傳部沒教你學點這些東西的皮毛好討好國土安全部的人?」

「也許我不想討好他們?」格朗泰爾說。

「那很好，」安灼拉給公白飛打了個手勢讓他拉開關，在巨型割草機剪子嗡嗡響著高速飛行起來的時候說，「至少在這點上我們有共識。掩護我，前進。」

他瞄準仿生外星蟲子開出第一槍，格朗泰爾聽見公白飛朝他喊了幾句卻沒聽清楚內容，他用加特林槍擊退幾只襲向他們的仿生模仿者，安灼拉瞄準這些中彈割草機剪子的軸開槍，抄起大鋼刀打下整架轉動速度漸緩的剪子，格朗泰爾的子彈用完了而他必須同時重新填裝子彈並且抽刀子打飛攻擊者，他們距離紅色警戒線只剩不到五公尺，以時速三百公里左右擺動的割草機從正面襲來，安灼拉喊了聲口令便將格朗泰爾推倒。格朗泰爾用新的子彈打掉這只仿生模仿者，公白飛拉起開關讓剩下的三只巨型割草機停止移動，安灼拉摀著背後的傷口躺在水泥地，格朗泰爾爬起來時才發現自己身上全是安灼拉的血。

「把這個概率算進戰術。」安灼拉咬著牙說。

「你他媽偶爾想想你自己行嗎。」格朗泰爾大聲地說，「公白飛，送安灼拉去醫療站!現在!」

「不。」安灼拉阻止他。格朗泰爾掰開他濕透了的手，聳白的脊梁骨在泊泊冒血的傷口裡隱約可見。格朗泰爾抹了把眼睛，安灼拉從緊咬的牙關裡呼出一口氣。

「記住這個規則，R，這很重要，」公白飛走過來查看了會安灼拉的傷勢，說道，「上次我就是因為被醫療站輸血才失去擬態阿爾法的能力，所以當你們在戰場上受傷，你們必須確保你們能死。我很抱歉，但事情就是這樣。」

他讓安灼拉換個不那麼痛苦的姿勢躺著，從他的腰帶取下那兩把手槍，將子彈上膛，放進格朗泰爾手中。安灼拉的臉上也有血跡，他睜開眼睛對公白飛說，「告訴我們你看見什麼?」

「一個盲區，是我的疏忽，我應該更早想通的。」公白飛說，「你們不只是小組隊友，既然你們是擬態阿爾法，你們就是一個 **整體** ，信任是不夠的，你們必須互相了解，並徹底統一作戰模式。事實上，我建議你們先重來，在下個宇宙暫停訓練，你們得坐下來好好互相自我介紹。」

對於這項事實，格朗泰爾只能想出這麼個回應，「操。」

「我動不了，這次換你來。」安灼拉躺在地上說。

「把這個部分也視為練習，」公白飛帶著他那使人膽寒的溫和平靜說，「你永遠不知道在戰場上會發生什麼事。R，動手吧。」

「你這是讓我他媽的舉槍自殺!」

「然後在下個重合宇宙醒來，」公白飛回答，「就像前面八百三十二次安琪為你做的一樣。」

格朗泰爾望著這兩把上膛的手槍。它們的槍托也雋刻著 **ABC的朋友們** 這行字。在格朗泰爾第一次跟隨他們上諾曼底海灘的時候，安灼拉憑著他對那些大黑蟲子的了解，從沙灘表面的動靜瞧出潛伏在那裡的模仿者即將爬上地面，並且為格朗泰爾擋下那記襲擊。那時他尚且不知道事態會發展至此，也還沒反應過來安灼拉在第一天就已將他視為ABC的朋友們的一員。

「他媽的，格朗泰爾!你已經不是第一天學這些了!」安灼拉躺在滿地鮮血裡對他斥罵，「我說動手，你聽沒聽懂?」

公白飛在這個時候退開，格朗泰爾握著槍，冰涼的高密度金屬抵在他的太陽穴，無法移動的安灼拉躺著等待，他瞪著格朗泰爾質問，「你到底在猶豫什麼?」

事情只能是這樣了。也許下個宇宙裡格朗泰爾能問問是什麼能讓安灼拉乃至於整個ABC對這些注定發生的悲劇毫無畏懼。他在安灼拉身邊屈膝蹲下，就像前面的某個循環裡安灼拉曾經這樣在抱著傷口躺著的格朗泰爾身邊蹲下。那對隨時都可以起火燃燒的眼睛裡有種使它們異常清澈的神采。

「繼續維持你的懷疑，」安灼拉說，「我就沒有辦法信任你。」

格朗泰爾重新把槍口抵在自已的太陽穴，用右手的槍瞄準安灼拉。

「我真的很抱歉。」他說完，緊閉雙眼扣下板機，緊接著被伴隨迴盪在武器庫的槍響而來的暴力撞擊打倒在軍事基地港口的帆布堆。

在此之前格朗泰爾沒有認真計算他們重複了幾次這些流程，安灼拉出於某種執念把這些數子算的清清明白。當他們在練習場被強迫綁定一起就死來到第一千次，公白飛已經把訓練的難度等級調到最高。安灼拉也沒有按照公白飛的建議暫停訓練，他讓格朗泰爾問他問題也問格朗泰爾問題，最後雙雙發現同樣作為老父親經常出入位於波爾多的三軍總司令部的軍隊崽子(military brat)，他們小學時大概率曾經在總司令部的走廊見過面。

「不可能，」格朗泰爾發表他的看法，「陸軍總部跟海軍總部在兩個不同的樓層，除非有人走錯路或是腦抽跑去四樓騷擾朗特奈克。」

「臥倒。」安灼拉下令。張牙舞爪的割草機剪子飛過他們上空，格朗泰爾循著它擺動的軌跡找到最好的瞄準方式開槍，他們滾過大鐵剪子的攻擊範圍爬起來站好，安灼拉揮刀砍下一只仿生模仿者，又說，「還有多少距離?」

「十二米。」格朗泰爾說完，用加特林槍把不久前中了彈還在飛行的仿生外星蟲子打下地。公白飛在紅色警戒線外觀看訓練，他移動手柄，將最後兩只仿生外星蟲子的移動速度上調至時速四百五十公里。安灼拉的子彈已經用完了，格朗泰爾把加特林槍給他，轉手從背後的刀鞘取出他的鋼刀，等到割草機剪子飛的夠近，他對準用來代替模仿者中樞神經的機械臂揮刀，被砍下來的巨型割草機滾過地面，安灼拉開了幾槍，讓最後一架割草機剪子撞上被格朗泰爾打下地的陣亡者。所有機械臂停止運轉，公白飛拉下開關，格朗泰爾跨過警戒線，他的防護服有大量磨擦痕跡，具有能量吸收功能的振金布料頂住這些足夠使穿著普通作戰福的士兵頭破血流的攻擊，他拉下兜帽，看見安灼拉卸下所有用空了的槍械放回弗以伊的工作區。

「幹的漂亮。」他對格朗泰爾說。

「這是第幾次?」格朗泰爾問道。

「第一千零一次，」安灼拉答道。他還沒有關掉舊手機上的播放器，重歸寂靜的武器庫使男女高音二重唱的詠嘆調多了點回音，興許就像歌唱家在棟樑設計精美的教堂裡演唱，如同額我略聖歌一般，僅僅需要教堂內部的拱頂即可使歌聲跟隨焚燒的乳香上達天際。

「算是個不錯的重新開始。」安灼拉揩了把他下巴的傷口，微笑著說。

也不知道是從什麼時候開始，他們已經能夠在穿越滿屋子瘋狂旋轉的巨型割草機的同時互相問問題，甚至為了問題或答案的內容發笑。他手背上的割傷開始滲血，傷口不疼，格朗泰爾抹掉血珠子，問道，「所以，明天就是諾曼抵登陸了。」

安灼拉點頭，「是的。」

公白飛取來氮氣噴霧冷凍他們身上的傷，進行緊急醫療，也微笑著說，「看來R的訓練已經結束了。距離晚餐時間還有四十分鐘，我們吃過飯才開會擬定戰略，現在你們想做什麼?」

「團建，」安灼拉說，「古費已經說過至少一百八十次了。他想玩信任摔倒。」


	7. Chapter 7

他們不在小屋的時候，其他人代替安灼拉接下指揮作戰部的命令，如同所有諾曼底登陸行動的循環內容，ABC的朋友們將在明天一早擔任盟軍突襲戰的先鋒。這回安灼拉讓格朗泰爾跟值日做晚餐的古費拉克進廚房，用軍隊給的材料盡他們所能搞出最像樣的晚飯。安灼拉自己坐進沙發，觀看若李投放在投影屏上的模擬戰略計畫。古費拉克打開幾罐青豆和土豆，將其拍碎混在一起，再拿罐裝肉湯倒在這團稀泥似的澱粉攪拌成可以做煎餅的泥裹麵粉煎。對於安灼拉一回小屋就似乎忘了要團建，古費拉克笑嘻嘻地並沒有表示任何不滿。

「這可是字面意義的最後的晚餐，」他把煎餅翻面，往平底鍋灑調味料的時候說，「R，說說明天我是怎麼死的?」

格朗泰爾被分配到製作肉類，古費拉克問這個問題的時候，他正在拿短刀將被諾曼底的天氣風乾的過硬的燻豬腿肉切成小塊。起先格朗泰爾想用豬腿肉代替火腿來炒蘿卜丁，他給這個問題扎了一下，古費拉克還眨著充滿期待的眼睛，他沒有等到答案，輕鬆地說，「說實話，R，我們加入特種兵部隊的時候就都已經知道會有這麼一天，你不需要為此感到遺憾。」

「你們是怎麼辦到的?」格朗泰爾削下豬腿肉，握握肌肉開始發酸的手，繼續用短刀把肉切碎，他又問，「明天我們基本會在諾曼底海灘全部被殺死，你們怎麼能什麼都不怕?」

巴阿雷在客廳，用戰略用語作材料說了個諧音笑話，參與臨時會議的人放聲大笑，格朗泰爾被笑聲吸引了注意，他回頭去看，這個笑話使安灼拉端著平板，在沙發裡笑得彎腰；熱安試著複讀巴阿雷造出來的諧音梗卻被又一輪爆笑擊敗，馬呂斯咧嘴咧得整張臉都漲紅了。

古費拉克瞧了會他那群戰場上下判若兩支隊伍的朋友，回頭照料平底鍋，對格朗泰爾笑著說，「如果連我們都害怕，還有誰能為這個地球的人民打跑那些大醜蟲子?」

他把第一塊煎餅裝盤，第二塊煎餅沾著鍋登時給煎的滋滋作響，植物油的泡子濺上古費拉克的手腕，他甚至沒有感覺到疼痛，帶著樂於助人的熱心笑容過來幫格朗泰爾切好剩下的豬腿肉。如果沒有進入軍校，也許安灼拉會成為聯合國某和平機構的領導，公白飛的透過學習獲得的知識也可能超越他現有的成就，古費拉克也將只需要跟在他父母身邊學習打理德‧古費拉克家族從十八世紀末便建構並流傳至今的產業。對於格朗泰爾的質疑，古費拉克回答，「我不是想激怒你，R，不過你應當比我們都清楚大部分的國家//領///dao就是群想撈好處的混蛋。如果我們不志願參軍，還有誰願意過來?如果我們不抓緊這一點機會反擊，難道真的只能等那些蟲子殺光所有人類?我們難道不是人民中的一員? **你** 難道不是人民的一員?」

格朗泰爾必須承認這是他沒有想過的。他同意世界上有超過一半的z客就是群想撈好處的混蛋也知道由國際盟軍裡的優良士兵組成的特種部隊裡自願參軍的人不在少數。格朗泰爾沒有想過的是，這些士兵也是地球上的人民的一份子，就如同格朗泰爾自己，也如同至今尚未受到大面積影響的巴黎市某間咖啡館的店員，也如同某個家庭裡等待他們孩子完好無缺離開戰場的父母。

「更重要的是，我們也不是真的死了，不是嗎?」古費拉克繼續笑嘻嘻說道，「今天早上六點我們醒來，搶完洗臉盆就搶早飯，我甚至可以告訴你我昨晚夢見的東西，而安琪卻說這是他第一千零一次重複開啟今天，說今天會是我們第一千零一次認識你。」

「無限重合宇宙。」格朗泰爾忍不住苦笑。

「加上兩個在逃假阿爾法。」古費拉克說，「沒有什麼比這個事實更能氣死那些臭蟲子的 **首腦** 了。」

進廚房幫著端飯碗的博須埃聽見這個他媽的雙關語，捧起煎餅盤子，把古費拉克造的笑話嚷嚷給其他人聽，格朗泰爾握上滿手刀叉又捧著裝豬腿肉炒蘿卜丁的碟回客廳。投影屏上的模擬戰略圖標被大量文件覆蓋，公白飛收回那些參考數據，安灼拉則在古費拉克拿來啤酒分給所有人的同時說，「計畫改變，戰術有新的調整，所有人先徹底了解明天的行動模式，晚上再團建，然後熄燈。」

「我們明天都要沒命了，團建就沒玩過 **我是好醫生** *。」

「不是每個人都像你一樣天生自帶達芬奇機械臂**，小翅膀。」

格朗泰爾坐下來看了眼戰略圖，他很快瞧出安灼拉綜合前幾次他們在諾曼底海灘的經驗獨自繪製成的紅色圖標被公白飛用以修正他的白色圖標改了少說有一半，代表ABC的戰鬥機的藍色圖標又出現在紅白顏色標示的最上層，飛行軌道行經整個諾曼底海岸線，黃色的降落指示標註出預計時間與棄機降落的辦法，整個戰略計畫給塗的彷彿是一幅達達主義蠟筆畫。

「你打算再重複開啟幾次諾曼底日?」格朗泰爾問。

安灼拉打開易拉罐啤酒，喝了幾口，答道，「直到我們全部人一起上岸。」

「那是第一計畫，」公白飛解釋，「第二計畫是你們兩個離開諾曼底去找歐米茄，如果我們走不出去的話。而且，你知道，這沒有關係。」

最後一句話是對著安灼拉說的。馬呂斯忙著把調整過的飛行計畫同步進他的平板，聽見公白飛的話使他開始微笑，從格朗泰爾坐的地方可以瞄見馬呂斯貼在平板背面的一張合照。古費拉克坐在地上，把腦袋靠在公白飛的膝蓋側邊吃晚飯，並且對安灼拉露出與公白飛相同的眼神。安灼拉依舊被這個說法激怒了，他沒有答話，瞪住顯示屏，用另一口啤酒把吃進嘴的食物灌進胃裡。

熱安在接收到博須埃頭過去的求救目光前便微笑著開口，「你怎麼就確認死亡如此絕對?現在有足夠的證據支持天堂存在的理論，如果艾曼紐‧斯威登堡[1]所言正確，我們根本不需要擔心以後見不到面。」

「如果他說的是錯誤的?」安灼拉反問。

「那麼讓我換個方式，安琪，」熱安恬靜地說，「如果我們不這麼做，還有誰能?如果我們不把你們送離開諾曼底海灘，你認為歐米茄需要費多少時間找到你們?整個地球上能有多少人口能抵抗到你們消滅牠?」

「讓我也換個方式，」安灼拉用安靜的口吻回答，「我們已經失去拉馬克將軍，我不能繼續失去你們。所以，是的，這是命令，我們要一起離開沙灘。」

「拉馬克將軍至死相信我們，他相信你。這是一件光榮的事，」古費拉克打斷他，又說，「如果你為了堅持讓我們全部離開沙灘而把時間浪費在諾曼底，當歐米茄找到你們的時候，你想想拉馬克將軍會怎麼看待你的決定。」

安灼拉沒有回答。格朗泰爾嚐著嘴裡的食物，風乾豬腿肉鹹的叫人舌頭發麻，他似乎有很長時間沒有真正吃上一頓晚餐了。弗以伊技法高明的轉移話題，他談論起法國境內還在舉行比賽的幾個省級球隊聯賽，馬呂斯把塗滿顏色的作戰計畫稍加整理，發送進所有人的通信設備好讓他們明天能夠在戰場上隨時互相確認進程。他做完這些工作，叫出體育頻道，ABC們看了會直播省級球隊聯賽，一致同意改看歐冠盃重播。上回與同室觀看轉播球賽的人是幾個陸軍宣傳部門的同事，通常格朗泰爾認為的是參加進球迷為主隊歡呼的環節比看球賽本身有意思，ABC的朋友們則在國際米蘭穿越巴薩的防線時分成兩派鼓掌叫好或者咒罵，然後在施特根(Marc-André ter Stegen)把險些打破比分僵局的球撲出禁區時陷入一陣狼嚎鬼叫。

「那麼，朋友們，」弗以伊緩過勁來後興致高昂地說，「為了避免明天我們也犯下缺乏默契的配合失誤，玩不玩信任摔倒?」

當按照計畫提前棄機降落的馬呂斯在他們附近的半空中用光第一桿槍的子彈，來不及重新裝彈而只能改用手槍射擊地上的模仿者，格朗泰爾則為了阻止安灼拉離開他們制定的前進路線去接應熱安而把他推進不久前才被炸出來的沙坑，格朗泰爾就發現了安灼拉表面上對公白飛反覆強調的事實做了妥協，實際上卻根本沒把公白飛的話聽進去。昨天深夜弗以伊從武器庫取來生化戰部隊使用的軍用護目鏡分給其他人，這些護目鏡被弗以伊改造成具有通信與視頻連線功能的特務裝備，格朗泰爾把安灼拉撲進沙坑，臥倒躲避橫越他們上空的外星蟲子的同時也朝牠開槍，中彈的外星蟲子滾過沙灘，被另一名盟軍士兵轟成碎片。標示有ABC的隊員姓名縮寫的九個座標在連線視頻裡的諾曼底海灘地圖上，在他們各自的陣地以不同的速度移動。

「他媽的冷靜下來!」他對安灼拉喊道，「禿子會去接應他!是你制定的前進路線，他媽的不要隨便改變計畫!」

「我他媽是隊長!」安灼拉照著他的耳朵喊回來的同時也舉槍擊中另一只外星蟲子，他們爬出沙坑，同時滾過地面避開所有循環內諾曼底戰役中都會出現的埋伏者。安灼拉把一只貌似普通暗器的物件拋在那群抱團行動竄出地面的大黑蟲子中間，被瞬間冷凍的大黑蟲子很快又被附近的軍隊消滅。

「我有責任確保我的隊員的安全!」他說，「跑!」

另一只觸手癲狂抽動，以時速三百公里移動的模仿者朝他們滾過來，格朗泰爾瞄準牠髒兮兮的黑色大腦門開槍，安灼拉換了肩式火砲，他扣下板機，把這只蟲子炸成一地滾燙的惡臭硫磺。

「幹的好，安琪、R，」博須埃透過通信，在砲車隆隆的運轉聲中扯著喉嚨稱讚，「剛才我看見你們說的那架輕航機已經炸了。」

「飛兒，你在哪裡?古費，熱安降落了沒?巴阿雷為什麼沒在動?報告你的情況。」安灼拉問道。距離他為ABC的朋友們計算出來的集合點只剩不到一公里，格朗泰爾多看了眼透明護目鏡上其他移動的座標，掐掉畫面好在安灼拉連繫其他人時專心打掩護。負責接應熱安的古費拉克率先回話，不久後公白飛加入通話，他按照計畫在輕航機爆炸前一分鐘跑出爆炸影響的範圍，在新的地點與盟軍士兵聯手解決幾只模仿者，公白飛報上新地點的數字座標的同時也開始尋找路徑好重新加入往集合地前進的古費拉克與熱安。格朗泰爾沒有時間逐個解決想攻擊他們的大黑蟲子，他選擇在還有足夠子彈的時候開槍把外星蟲子打跑，把殺死牠們的工作扔給其他盟軍。巴阿雷則在格朗泰爾用手雷炸飛一只模仿者的時候說，「我說什麼來著，R，團建是有效果的。」

昨天晚上ABC的朋友們在宿舍玩信任摔倒。格朗泰爾聽說過這種訓練小組信賴的遊戲卻沒想過要玩。古費拉克在前頭幾百次循環裡提起團建活動的重要性，而那幾百次的循環中安灼拉總是得在格朗泰爾抱著傷口倒在滿屋子巨型割草機剪子嗡嗡飛行的練習場斃掉他們兩個。晚餐過後他們多開四十分鐘的會，針對作戰計畫進行最後的修正並分配新任務，所有隊員抵達上回他們沒有成功到達的新地點後必須報上該地的數碼座標與他們途中碰上的情況，格朗泰爾與安灼拉則負責記下這些新信息好在他們－這毫無疑問會發生－下次重啟諾曼底日時更新作戰計畫。會議結束後幾個人自動把桌子搬走，清出客廳中央的一大塊地，若李迅速製作出兩堆紙片，給格朗泰爾解釋過抽籤方式，古費拉克已經拿起的一張寫著他們名字的紙條，大聲地說，「翅膀兒。」

然後他用手摀住整張臉往空蕩蕩的背後躺倒，若李推開擋道了的格朗泰爾，在古費拉克的腦袋磕著沙發椅邊緣前接住他。馬呂斯讓被他接住的博須埃站好，想到什麼似地突然拿起平板開始拍攝他的隊友玩遊戲。

「規則一，倒的動作要快。」若李補充，「規則二，有人喊你或是突然倒過來的時候不要廢話，趕緊去接住他。簡不簡單?」

格朗泰爾瞧瞧桌上的紙片堆又瞧瞧已經玩開了的其他人，他被這樣有點兒過份歡樂的氣氛弄得不大自在，便說，「你們真的相信這種遊戲有效果?」

「你又怎麼能夠在還沒有嚐試之前就否定它?」安灼拉說。幾分鐘前他用廚房水槽清洗他們最後一次訓練時沾上血痕的名牌，那點皮肉傷已經不會引起格朗泰爾的任何感受。這回安灼拉被傷在下巴側邊，一道顯眼的紅痕跡橫在那兒，他把擦乾的名牌戴回脖子上，伸手接住沒打招呼直接臥倒的公白飛。

「你看。」公白飛睜開眼睛重新站好，微笑著說，「沒有什麼好怕的。如果你不習慣，當然可以先從接人開始。」

「R，」巴阿雷說。格朗泰爾還沒反應過來，巴阿雷摔床似地張著手倒向他，馬呂斯在這個時刻把攝像頭對準被撞個滿懷的格朗泰爾。他接住巴阿雷卻幾乎自己也跌坐在地，弗以伊拎著還沒站直的熱安大笑起來。古費拉克還沒從公白飛手上爬起來便對攝像頭說，「珂賽特、潘妮，真可惜妳們沒能跟我們一起玩。」

「我女朋友跟她的室友。」馬呂斯笑著解釋，「晚點我要把這個視頻發給她。」

即便他們都知道宇宙會重啟，預知明天的結局的人依然會選擇最普通的道別方式。格朗泰爾忍住他想問出口的掃興話，接著他看見安灼拉同時接住古費拉克和稍早被他接住的熱安，整屋子人笑得像第一次玩信任摔倒的幼兒園小破孩。

「這樣，安琪，如果我們挑戰最高難度摔倒成功，」古費拉克提議，「你就命令R開始臥倒。」

熱安把手舉在半空中揮動，發出同意的聲音。安灼拉回頭看了一眼，公白飛還是溫和地微笑，在他們三個疊成一塊兒臥倒的瞬間以完美的物理平衡接住他們。給夾在中間的安灼拉悶哼一聲，公白飛推了把古費拉克，「快起來。」

「你還好?」熱安問道。他爬起來整理好被弄皺的衣服，古費拉克站好了也拉著安灼拉的手讓他找回重心站定。

「若李，你接住格朗泰爾。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾不確定自己到底想不想玩這種在碰瓷成為一門行業的年代明顯只能在熟朋友之間可行的遊戲。若李聞言卻放心大膽違抗指令，並說，「我當然可以接住R，不過你們難道不該試著接住對方?」

若李的發言成功使ABC的朋友們安靜下來。安灼拉露出一抹真正的微笑，說，「本來我想的是讓你先適應會這個遊戲。不過若李說的有道理。你先還是我先?」

格朗泰爾皺起眉頭，「什麼?」

「看來是我先。」安灼拉說完，轉身背向格朗泰爾，在半秒鐘內以解除所有防備的姿態往後躺倒。格朗泰爾被這個魯莽的舉動嚇了一大跳，安灼拉離的足夠近，因此他能夠接住他。公白飛對這樣的結果提出異議並讓他們重來，於是安灼拉走到那只提供給重量級專業拳擊手訓練的沙包附近，沒有預先提示便再度往後躺倒。這回格朗泰爾摸清楚遊戲的規則了，他繞過沙發跑向安灼拉，伸出雙手，在最後一刻接住安灼拉然後跟他一起摔倒在地。

「操。」格朗泰爾揉著撞著地板的手肘說。

「記住這個，」安灼拉說著話，也爬起來坐在地上。巴阿雷取來白蘭地和酒杯開始進行喝酒增加遊戲氣氛的環節，安灼拉則對格朗泰爾說，「我們就是這樣從個體變成生死搭檔的。現在換你倒下。」

格朗泰爾望著他。安灼拉沒等他說話便站起來，拉馬克將軍青色的半身肖像紋在他的右手臂，燈光把安灼拉的眼睛照得亮閃閃的。公白飛把手插在口袋往後倒，馬呂斯則單手舉平板，接住公白飛並拯救了巴阿雷來不及放下的酒瓶。

「就剩你了，R，」熱安笑著說，「就是往後倒而以，你辦得到的。」

格朗泰爾知道這不是個困難的遊戲卻下意識回頭。

安灼拉在他背後不遠的地方，稍息站著。他發現格朗泰爾還在猶豫卻開始微笑。他也對這樣的猶豫有些生氣，含笑帶怒，對格朗泰爾說，「放心，我會接住你的。」

而在他們消滅歐米茄，從這個撒旦親手設計的時間循環解脫出來前，安灼拉將字面意義地 **永遠** 是他的搭檔。

格朗泰爾咬了下牙關，闔上雙眼，繃直背脊往後躺倒。下一刻，安灼拉接住了他。

若李率先鼓掌，其他人跟著歡呼了起來。

格朗泰爾一睜眼就看見安灼拉，他們的位置正好在小屋客廳的圓形吸頂燈下，熾白的燈光照在他們頭頂，明亮得幾乎像清晨裡從諾曼底沿岸海平面升起的太陽。安灼拉接住格朗泰爾，推推他讓他自行起身站好。

「我再倒下一次，」安灼拉則對格朗泰爾說，「希望這次你能讓我完全信任你。」

「行吧。」格朗泰爾回答。

「閉上眼睛，」安灼拉下令，「數三下。」

格朗泰爾數到第三下就睜眼，安灼拉在這樣短暫的時間內已經來到擱在廚房角落，用來放酒的木箱子那兒。他沒有回頭，往後躺倒，格朗泰爾推開擋道的馬呂斯，跑進廚房接住安灼拉，這回他還是在最後一秒接住他，格朗泰爾接住安灼拉，放低重心穩住腳步。馬呂斯被晃了一下導致他拍攝的視頻跟著鏡頭地震，他原站著轉圈讓攝像頭拍到所有人對這個場面的反應。不過格朗泰爾沒有看見馬呂斯，安灼拉撐著木箱子邊框站好，將他躺倒時順著項鍊溜到後頸的名牌撥回原位，電子鐘發出晚間九點整的熄燈提示音，公白飛在客廳輕聲阻止古費拉克打斷他們。

格朗泰爾把手插進口袋，安灼拉也留在廚房，他垂著眼瞼，等到最後一聲提示音結束才開口，「謝謝。」

「我以為搭檔之間不會為這些事道謝。」格朗泰爾說。

「正好相反。」安灼拉說，「你想再試一次?」

「我當然可以再試一次，」格朗泰爾忍不住笑著說，「不過，你總是會接住 **所有人** ，不是嗎?」

「我想說句 **禁止調情** ，不過－」古費拉克說完，等其他人笑高興了才木著他演技完美的生無可戀臉，對格朗泰爾和安灼拉說，「如果明天我們不想遲到，我建議你們也過來刷牙睡覺。」

時間是晚間九點零二分，整個ABC的朋友們包含格朗泰爾在內，對古費拉克的調侃大笑著表示了佩服。

這就是他們從個別部隊的個別士兵變成一個隊的搭檔的辦法，格朗泰爾想道，在他們持續重複開啟諾曼底登陸行動至少一百次，在不同分組的新階段經歷新的致死危機並修正戰術，也在幾次格朗泰爾中了埋伏而安灼拉同時槍殺他自己，或者安灼拉在與他們其他人會和的路上為了搭救隊友而被模仿者打傷使得格朗泰爾不得不就地舉槍重啟時間之後。ABC的朋友們最後一次登上諾曼底海灘並穿越戰場到靠近公路的集合地點碰面耗費約兩個鐘頭。所有還能運作的手錶均顯示時間為早晨六點半又零五秒。不斷被航母送進戰場的國際盟軍把戰線控制在海灘。格朗泰爾解決最後一只外星蟲子時護目鏡被掀翻，眼睛裡進了整把砂卻沒有乾淨礦泉水能清洗，他按照若李的指示低下頭，讓生理性眼淚慢慢把砂子帶出他的眼睛。熱安棄機降落時被滾上半空中攻擊戰鬥機的大黑蟲擊中手臂，振金防護服吸收了大部分攻擊的力量，那個地方裂開的防護服縫隙滲著血。弗以伊在清點他們剩下的武器，安灼拉聽完他的報告，望向在和平年代一度是旅遊商業要道的公路，問道，「除了刀子，每個人身上至少都有兩排子彈，還有核反應電源。我們得去舍農索城堡，但是不可能沿路借車。你們認為該怎麼做?」

「要是我們的企業號跟著上岸就好了。」古費拉克說。

公白飛站在沙灘進頭的乾草堆，拄著雙排管機槍暫作登山杖般靠著歇腿。他環視附近，利用盟軍的衛星定位系統找到座標，然後滿意地微笑。

「那邊有幾輛車，顯然已經沒人會用了。我在空軍部隊的指導者住的離這裡不遠，」他說，「如果那邊的車夠我們駛離公路到我們看見的第一片田地，那間農舍有直升機。」

「你的指導?」

「聖‧伊賴爾將軍，」公白飛說，「盟軍在英吉利海峽作戰的時候，他帶領的戰鬥機艦隊被打下海，打撈隊到現在都沒有找全那支艦隊的人。」

「我很遺憾。」格朗泰爾抹掉被他眨出眼眶的砂子，說，「真的。」

公白飛搖了下頭，溫和地說，「戰爭就是這樣。」

安灼拉一直盯著公路路肩的車輛，顯然正在臨時擬定行進模式。不久後他算出那四輛廢棄冰飲攤車、休旅車、小型載貨車以及吉普車的分配模式，並將宣布他推想的第一種行進方式，格朗泰爾聽了會安灼拉闡述的戰略，說道，「你把可能存在的埋伏算進去了?」

「是按照海灘上的埋伏模式推想的，實際情況必須我們自己走過才知道。」安灼拉點點頭，「就這樣，分批前進，想辦法讓車子運作，先成功的先走，所有人隨時報上最新的座標，我們不能在同一輛車上，我們最多只能在下一次還有以後的更多下次重新擬定戰術讓你們避開危險。」

「你做的夠好了。」公白飛回答，他的話引起了所有人的共鳴。公白飛重新揹好槍，站到作為他搭檔的古費拉克身邊，又說，「對了，安琪，我真的沒有想過我們能一起離開那片海灘，對此我要向你道歉。」

「說什麼呢。」安灼拉微笑。他來到格朗泰爾身邊檢查他的眼睛，格朗泰爾早就把砂子弄乾淨了，他沒忍住後退一步，他們的距離近得足夠他看清楚安灼拉的額角或脖子上更多皮肉傷留下來的，不顯眼的細小疤痕。

「我沒問題。」格朗泰爾說完，重新戴好具有通信功能的軍用護目鏡。

「那很好，」安灼拉說，「我們第一個走。」

第一只埋伏在公路入口的大黑蟲子就在他們剛踩陸地時抽著觸手鑽破柏油路面。

*就那個塑料病患在玩家的手術工具碰到病患時會嗚嗚響的模擬醫生玩具

**da Vinci Surgical System，一種醫生使用精密機械臂進行微創外科手術的醫療方式。

注:

[1] Emanuel Swedenborg，瑞典科學家兼神祕學家，其作《天堂與地獄》論證人死後進入精神世界的過程。


End file.
